Inheritance
by Cara Meirfert
Summary: Arya finally admits her feelings and is able to move on from her loss of Faolin. The green egg hatches  in laterish chapters  and Eragon finally confronts Galbatorix. Read review and enjoy. I don't own the characters, name inheritance or anything familiar
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Inheritance fanfic... and it is all coming from my mind as I write... I have no outline so I can answer no questions as to where it will end up... I don't even know that myself... lol. Okay... so read review and enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer, I do not own any character though I own a few names and the plot. _**

After the Capture of Feinster

Part 1: Arya POV.

**What was I thinking! Why did I let myself do that? I hugged Eragon… and let him hold me… Why! He's going to think I like him now… but I don't, not as anything more than a friend.** _Tell yourself that in the Ancient Language. _A voice in her head told her. It was her own but she ignored it as always. **I love Faolin not Eragon.** _Do you? _**Yes, I love Faolin; I always have and always will.** She said answering the voice.

Feinster had just been captured, she had just killed the shade, with Eragon's help, and he had told her and Nasuada about Gladr's eldunari. She was now headed to her tent to rest, but she doubted her thoughts would let her. She had been, for many days, arguing with herself about her relationship with Eragon. She couldn't allow them to be more then friends. Or at least that's what she told herself. She used excuses like she still loved Faolin, her mother wouldn't approve, she was the Elvin Princess, and he was the last free Rider, but honestly none of these really mattered, she knew that but didn't want to admit it. She was honestly afraid that after her multiple rejections of him he didn't care about her the way he did. So she kept telling herself that she didn't love him.

"Drottingu!" She heard Talia call to her. Talia was one of the elves sent to protect Eragon. Arya found herself wondering what she wanted. **Hopefully****Eragon didn't send her.** She thought to herself.

"Yes, Talia?" She asked.

"Islanzadi Drotting wishes to speak to you, she sent me to find you. She said you were supposed to contact her directly after the battle. She was worried about you." The elf told the young princess.

"My mother needn't worry about me; I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She muttered to herself. "Alright, I will go contact her in my tent."

"Nen ono weonhata Drottingu." She answered before leaving.

**My mother knows that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, yet she always has to have me contact her after every battle and every night before I go to bed otherwise she gets "worried". Yet did she worry about me when I was carrying around Saphira's egg? No, she did not. But now apparently that's all she does, worry about me. **

_I'm sure your mother does worry about you Emerald eyes. And she probably did worry about you then too, it's just that she was to proud to admit it, as you are to admit other things._

**Saphira? How did you get into my mind?**

_Your shields were down completely little one. _The dragon told her using the same tone she would with Eragon.

**Oh….** She replied, embarrassed. The dragon chuckled and drew out of the elf's mind leaving her alone once again.

"Dramr kopa." She intoned into her mirror. "Atra esterni ono theldurin." She said beginning the traditional greeting.

"Moran'r lifa unin hjarta ono." The Elvin queen replied.

"Atra du evarina ono vada." The princess completed.

"Arya, you had me worried. I told you to contact me as soon as the battle was over."

"I know mother, but Eragon had to speak to Nasuada and I. Oh and before I forget, why did you not inform Nasuada or even I of the eldunari?"She asked knowing that her mother would be angry.

"How do you know of them?" asked the angry queen.

"That, my queen, is not something I can share. If you wish to know, speak to Eragon. Had Nasuada known of the eldunari, we would have had an advantage earlier in this war. Knowing of the eldunari would have told us how Galbatorix is so powerful and why Murtagh is nearly as strong and fast as an elf and how Thorn has grown so fast."

"The secret of the eldunari is not something to play around with Arya. It is one of the elves most protected secrets, how do you know of their existence?" She yelled angrily at her daughter.

"I told her of them your majesty." Answered Eragon as he walked in the room.

_I am sorry for the intrusion but I heard Islanzadi and I knew you wouldn't tell her of Gladr's _eldunari_ and I don't want her angry at you Arya._

_**Of course Eragon that's fine. Thank you.**_

"How do you know of them Eragon Shur'tgul?" She asked in a more polite tone.

"I have Gladr's; he and Oromis gave it to Saphira and I before leaving for Gilead to help you. And before you bring it up I already know of their untimely deaths." he told her.

"I see… How does the Varden fair?" She asked changing the topic. "You have captured Feinster I presume?"

"The Varden fairs well and had it not been for your daughter here, the entire Varden and everyone in this city would be dead."

"Eragon!" Arya said trying to make him stop talking.

"Oh? What happened?" asked the queen of the elves.

"She killed a shade."

"Eragon! Mother I would've been killed had it not been for Eragon's distraction."

"That may be Arya, but you're the one who put your sword through his heart." Eragon told her fighting off her objections.

"Arya… You killed a shade… and lived…?" asked Islanzadi completely surprised with her daughters accomplishment.

"Yes mother but only because of Eragon's help. Mother I am weary and wish to rest; could we continue this another time?"

"Of course my daughter. Good night Arya, Eragon."

"Goodnight Mother." Arya said before releasing the spell.

"Goodnight Arya." Eragon said as he was about to leave the tent.

"Wait, Eragon. Please."

"Of course, Arya." He replied.

"Eragon, I do not think I will be able to sleep well." She said tears springing to her eyes.

"Arya, would you like me to stay with you? I do not think I will be able to sleep either."

"Would you Eragon?" She asked a small smile coming to her lips.

"Wiol ono Arya." For you. He replied returning her small smile.

"Thank you Eragon. Come, sit with me." She said walking over to her bed.

**What am I thinking! I just invited Eragon to stay with me tonight. Why do I do this to myself! **_Maybe because you love him. _Said her little voice. **I… I don't know… I think I might but… I still love Faolin… don't I? **_You did, but it is time to move on, it's what he would have wanted. _**Yes… it is isn't it? **She thought to herself as she leaned onto Eragon. She allowed him to put her arms around her and encouraged him to pull her closer.

"Eragon?" She asked.

"Yes, Arya?"

"I am sorry."

"Sorry for what Arya?"

"For hurting you, for turning you away."

"Arya, I brought that on myself." He said loosening his grip on her.

"No Eragon you did not. I was just to stupid to admit my feelings. I thought that I still loved Faolin, but I realize now that I love you, I still love Faolin but… nothing compared to the way I love you, Eragon. You are the reason that I live. Without you I am just an empty shell. When you're around you're all I can think about. I love you more then anything." She told him this and more then added in the Ancient Language, "I love you."

Eragon's POV

He was frozen in place surprised by what the Elvin Princess had said.

**She loves me… She loves me! She really loves me! Saphira! Arya loves me!**

_I heard little one, ask her to be your mate._

**Do you think she's ready for that Saphira?**

_Well she just told you she loves you so… why wouldn't she be? Especially considering that she said that in the Ancient Language._

**Hmmm I guess your right.**

"I love you too Arya."He replied speaking in the Ancient Language as well. She smiled and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Whispering in her ear, he asked, "Arya, my love? Will you be my mate?"

Her eyes opened quickly and turning in his arms she kissed him. As they pulled away for breath he asked, "Is that a yes my love?"

"Yes, Eragon, that was a yes." Pausing for a second she added, "I like when you call me that."

"Call you what?" He asked letting his mouth trail along her jaw line.

""My love" "

"I like saying it, my love." He said brushing her lips with his. "Sleep my love; it has been a long day."

She smiled and fell asleep with her head on Eragons shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya POV (dream)

_His lips brushed her own but as they did so another elf walked in. _

"_Faolin?" She asked._

"_Yes Arya. I see you have found one more worthy of you then I, I am glad you are finally happy again."_

_The other man seemed unaware of the elf his mate was speaking to but she liked it better that way._

"_Faolin, I have missed you so much."_

"_And I you Arya, I love you but not the way I thought in life, my love for you is more that of a brother loving his sister and I know that it is the same for you."_

_The man disappeared and Arya found herself in the forests of Ellesmera with Faolin still by her side. To her left was a very bright light and on her right were the normal forests of Du Weldenvarden._

"_You are right Faolin, but that realization does not make losing you any easier." She answered._

"_I know Arya, but just know that someday we will meet again. And know that until then no matter what I want you to be happy."_

_Arya then noticed she was crying, seeing and speaking to him was bringing back so many memories. She had never noticed just how much she had missed him._

"_Thank you Faolin I wish you happiness as well my friend, you have brought peace to my heart once again."_

"_I am glad Arya. It is time for you to wake up your mate is getting worried, the sleep you have been in is much deeper then a normal Elvin sleep but it was the only way I could speak to you. Goodbye Arya." He told her as he walked into the bright light._

Eragon POV

**Why is she not waking? This isn't normal, she is never this unresponsive!**

_Settle down little one I'm sure she's fine._

"Blodgharm!"

"Yes, Argetlam?" he asked rushing into the tent.

"Arya isn't responding, it's almost like the self induced coma she put herself in after her…imprisonments in Gilead except I can't even get into her mind. The shields are not her own."

"Let me see." Answered the elf before extending his mind to the Princess's. "You're right, it is not her own, but it is familiar… I believe that's Faolin's shield except that couldn't be right; he was killed when Arya Drottingu was captured."

"Eragon?" She asked sitting up a bit groggily. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly 15 hours Arya, you had me worried."

"Sorry, it wasn't exactly my choice." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

She then explained to the two males about her dream leaving out the man who was kissing her.

"So… do you think that shield we encountered really was Faolin's?" Eragon asked no one in particular.

"I don't know Eragon do you think I really spoke to him?" Arya asked him as she moved closer to him.

"I honestly do not know M…. Arya."

"Eragon, you can call me "my love" as you did last night. -"

""My love?" What has happened between you two?"

"Eragon asked me to be his mate, and I accepted. We love each other Blodgharm and are able to tell each other that in the Ancient Language."

"Islanzadi Drotting will not be happy, Drottingu."

Arya sighed and then said, "I know that Blodgharm but she cannot stop me. She may be both my queen and my mother but that does not mean she controls my life."

Blodgharm had nothing to say so he just left leaving the mates to themselves.

"Arya… I do not want your mother angry at you. You have just started to reconnect with her. I don't want to mess that up."

"Don't worry about it Eragon." She said before kissing him to make sure he didn't argue. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

"I love you my Arya." He told her as they stopped for breath.

"And I you my Eragon." She responded before pulling him back into a kiss.

_Little ones, Jarsha, the little messenger boy is out here. I'd let him come in but then he'd be scared for life. _

**Haha very funny Saphira. **Eragon replied as he and Arya reluctantly pulled apart.

"Shadeslayers, Lady Nasuada has called a meeting. It begins in 15 minutes.

"Allright Jarsha, we'll be there." Arya responded.

The two left the tent with Saphira flying over them and headed to the command tent. They were in no hurry as the tent was only a 5 minute jog away so they took their time and talked about trivial things. Going as slow as they were they arrived at the tent in exactly 15 minutes. The two took their seats and looked around noticing Roran, Jormunder, Lady Nasuada and Lady Lorena were the only ones in the tent.

"There you two are. I was wondering…" She trailed off for a moment after catching sight of their hands which were intertwined, "If you were going to be here on time…" She finished more slowly still looking at their hands which had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the room. Saphira poked her head in and looking around blew out a puff of smoke and said projecting her thoughts to everyone;

_We're all here is this going to start now or are you going to spend all day staring at Arya's and Eragon's hands?_

"Oh… Uh… Yeah," Nasuada responded suddenly finding her own hands and the ground interesting.

"Why is she here, Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked bluntly pointing to Lady Lorena.

"Eragon!" Arya admonished quietly. Contacting him with her mind she added,

_This is when you remember some of the Elvin politics, Eragon. You should never be so blunt and impolite! _

**Sorry Arya, I wasn't thinking. I was just curious. **

_That doesn't mean you have to be rude and blunt._ She responded.

**I know…**

"Lady Lorena is here because she wishes to be free of Galbatorix. I do not know if anything can be done but I thought that you two would know if she could be freed."

**Can she be Arya? It would be a great help considering how loyal her subjects are. **

_It would depend Eragon. If Galbatorix knows her True Name there is naught we can do, if she gave the oaths of her own free will then we could free her if her True Name was known to us._

**How much should we tell Nasuada? I do not think she understands the true extent of the power a True Name has, especially over a person.**

_For now lets just tell her that we may be able to free Lady Lorena but we need to speak to her privately first._

**Agreed.**

"Arya and I think we may be able to free her but we need to speak with her privately first."

"There is a way?" Lady Lorena asked enthusiastically.

"We are not sure, but we will know once we speak with you. May we be excused Lady Nasuada?" Arya asked looking at the leader of the Varden.

"Yes, go ahead."She responded.

Eragon and Arya got up and motioned for Lady Lorena to follow. She did and the three went to Arya's tent.

"Why do you need to speak to me, Shadeslayers?" Lady Lorena asked.

"We need to know whether or not Galbatorix knows your True Name." Seeing the confusion on her face he explained what he was talking about.

"Oh, I see. As far as I know he doesn't, I gave my oath freely, as leaders have had to do. Since I gave mine willingly I do not think he would have taken the time to find mine. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, had he known your True Name there would be nothing we could do about it, but since he doesn't we can free you if we find your True Name, but finding it could be painful because since we don't know you well we wouldn't be able to guess it so we'd have to sift though your memories to figure it out." Arya replied.

"If it will free me from Galbatorix then you have my permission to do so." She said.

"Thank you Lady Lorena." Eragon said.

"No thank you Shadeslayers." She said.

"We will give you time to ready yourself, Shall we find you some time tomorrow?" Arya asked.

She gave her consent and left the tent leaving Arya and Eragon alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya POV

_Little Ones, do you want to go flying? _Saphira asked poking her head into the tent.

**That sounds fun Saphira; I do not think I have ever had the pleasure of riding you except during a battle.**

_You will find it is much more fun when we don't have to worry about arrows or anything that could harm us. _Eragon added joining the two in their minds.

Eragon and Arya climbed onto Saphira and she took off. She gained altitude and as they were about to reach the clouds Saphira started a downwards spiral. Arya tightened her grip on Eragon and would have screamed but the air rushing past her face wouldn't let her. When they were 20 feet from the ground Saphira pulled up.

_Drottingu, Argetlam, Lady Nasuada, wishes to speak to you privately, she asked me to tell you to meet her in the command tent._ Blodgharm said contacting them with his mind.

**Did she tell you what she wanted?**

_No Drottingu, she didn't. _

**Fine, tell her we will be there soon.**

I will Drottingu.

**Thank you.**

Saphira then angled towards the command tent and two minutes later Arya and Eragon were being admitted into the tent by the Nighthawks.

"Hello, Eragon, Arya." Nasuada greeted them.

"Hello, Lady Nasuada." Eragon responded taking Arya's hand "why did you want to see us?"

"Well, earlier today and even right now, you and Arya are holding hands, before you always tried your best to avoid each other." Nasuada stated. "I was wondering why."

"Oh… Well, Um… Last night I… um… asked Arya… Um…" Eragon said stuttering.

"Last night Eragon asked me to be his mate and I accepted." Arya told Nasuada before Eragon embarrassed himself farther.

"Mate?" Nasuada asked looking at them curiously.

"Yes, mate. Since elves have such a long lifespans instead of marring we take mates for however long we want to. Most last about 50 to 100 years and it is rare for two elves to be mates for more the 300 years and if two mates have been mates for more 250 years then they may decide to try for children but that is even more rare."Arya explained.

"I knew that elves had long lives but I didn't know that they were that long." Nasuada said.

"I am 112 Nasuada, by Elvin standards barely an adult.

"Barely… an adult…" Nasuada said blinking in surprise. "Well as long as neither of you are distracted by your… relationship I can see no reason for it not to be. I wish you many happy years together."

"We won't be Nasuada and thank you." Eragon replied.

"Nasuada, may Eragon and I leave please? I would like to tell my mother before Blodgharm thinks he has to."

"Of course Arya." Nasuada replied.

The two left and headed back to Arya's tent. It only took 5 minutes walking. Arya entered first and after Eragon came in Saphira poked her head through the tent flap.

_You're really going to need to enlarge this flap Arya. _Saphira said trying to distract her from what she had to tell her mother while being completely serious.

Laughing softly at Saphira's attempts at getting comfortable while not tipping over the tent she replied, **I'll see what I can do Saphira.**

Turning to her scrying mirror Arya intoned the spell that would allow her to see and speak with her mother. In the mirror the Elvin Lord, Dathedr stood. He greeted the Elvin princess and Arya then asked him to find her mother. Her mother soon stood in the mirror and Arya and Eragon greeted her.

"What is it Arya?"Islanzadi asked seeing the nervous look on her daughter's face.

"Well, Uh… Eragon… Well he asked…. Uh…." She said stuttering as Eragon had done while speaking to Nasuada.

"Last night I asked Arya to be my mate and she accepted." Eragon said quickly grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"What! Arya you had to have known that I would not approve, why would you accept? You are the princess, you have duties, if something happens to me you and whoever you mate is must take the throne, but you can't if your mate is a rider! You know that! A rider can't be subject to anyone's rule! Nor can they rule others!" Islanzadi yelled glaring at the two.

"Mother you know that I have never had any interest whatsoever in taking the throne. That can't be a reason for Eragon and I to not be together. I love him Mother and he loves me."

"I do not care, Arya! That changes nothing. If you do not cut off your relationship then I will have to disown you… again."

"As long as you do not pull out of the war then I do not care mother. I lived 70 of my 112 years without so much as speaking to you."

"Fine then that is what I shall do, I disown you Arya Drottingu!"

"Fine, Goodbye mother." Arya responded just barely keeping her face emotionless. She released the spell and started sobbing.

**Why? Why? Why would she disown me a second time? Why can she not understand? I love Eragon and he loves me. Nothing can change that. **

**"**I'm so sorry my love; I should have said something before she did that." Eragon said pulling her towards him.

Between sobs Arya replied "It's okay Eragon… It wasn't your fault."

They sat like that for a time and eventually Arya's sobs had subsided to hiccups. By that time the sun was low in the sky and the camp had started to quiet down.

"Why Eragon? Why? Why would she disown me? Especially after just having 'reconciled' with her. I don't understand Eragon. Why?" Arya said through her hiccups.

"I don't know my Arya. She will find that she is much better off with you then without you. Sleep my love, everything will be fine tomorrow."

She allowed him to lay her down on the bed and then he laid down and encircled her with his arms. They fell asleep that way and both slept well.

**_Yeah... So... Not sure how good this was... I finished it in a hurry... so... yeah... please review. Thanks! Next chapter up... tomarrow... hopefully... :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I somehow had time to do this chapter before I had to go to bed... It came fairly easy and I hope you like it. Especially you , It shows one of the other things going on in Algaesia. Enjoy!_**

In Galbatorix's Castle

The egg was right there, only 2 feet in front of her. It was so beautiful, a wonderful forest green with lighter green lines running down the sides of it.

**Maybe I can just touch it. It can't hurt. **The girl thought. She did touch it and as soon as she did without knowing it she set off a magical alarm that alerted Galbatorix that someone had touched the last egg. He kept it in his throne room, on a stool right next to his throne. He allowed only his most trusted advisors to touch it but it was against the law for anyone to touch it if he wasn't around. The young girl soon found this out. As soon as he heard the alarm Galbatorix came running to the throne room spitting out vile curses.

"You stupid girl!" He yelled seeing the girl next to his precious egg. Slapping her he threw her out of the room and went to check on his egg. She had been careful when she touched it so it wasn't out of it's place whatsoever. The vile king sighed in relief and sat down. Snapping his fingers he summoned one of his spellcasters. "Find Murtagh for me." He told him.

"As you wish, My King." Said the spellcaster bowing. Minutes later Murtagh walked into the throne room.

"My king? You wanted me?" He asked bowing as low as he could.

"Yes, I did, One of the young maids touched this egg," He said laying a hand on the green egg, "You are to teach her that she is never to touch anything except for what she is supposed to be cleaning. Am I understood?"

"You want her… tortured?" Murtagh asked hesitating.

"No, Murtagh, I want her pampered. Of course I want her tortured!" He screamed throwing his mind at Murtagh. Overwhelmed by the King's mind Murtagh's barrier broke with no effort on Galbatorix's part. The only reason behind this action was to cause Murtagh pain, and a lot of it.

2 days later

"Do you understand now young lady?" Murtagh asked looking at the girl he had just been forced to torture.

"Yes, sir." She replied lowering her eyes.

"Good." Murtagh replied before feeling the horrible pain in his mind which meant that the king had found it necessary to enter his mind.

_Yes my king. _He asked through the pain.

_Bring the girl to me. _Galbatorix replied.

Murtagh complied and soon the girl was standing before Galbatorix. The first thing both she and Murtagh noticed was that the egg was not in its spot instead there was an emerald dragon.

"Come here child, touch the dragon, you found it necessary to touch his egg so now touch him." Galbatorix said glaring at the girl.

The girl complied and reached out to the dragon. As she did the dragon stuck his snout up and touched the middle of her palm. She screamed and fell to the floor. When the pain subsided she looked at her palm, it had a mark on it, one that she had never seen before except on the rider Murtagh's palm and that of King Galbatorix.

**What just happened? **She thought to herself. **Did I just become a Dragon Rider? Hunger… Friend… Hunger… Family… Hunger… Enemy… Hunger… Scared… Hunger… **She sensed other thoughts beside her own in her mind. She looked to the little dragon and thought, **Are you hungry? **In response she got the feeling of hunger again.

"He's hungry." She said automatically. Galbatorix sent her and the dragon to a room telling her that it was hers now and that she was not to leave it. Soon a woman appeared at the door with a large platter of raw meat and a smaller plate with multiple foods on it.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"You're Welcome…" The woman replied rather confused as if she was not used to hearing it. The woman left and the girl gave the plate to the dragon.

**Who was the friend? **She asked directing her thoughts to the green dragon after he was done eating. In response she got the image of Murtagh. **The family? **An image of herself. **The enemy? **An image of Galbatorix was his response. **Why were you scared? **Another image of Galbatorix. **Used… **Was the next thought from the dragon. **Oh No… We need to get out of here. **Was her response understanding that the dragon knew they would be used by Galbatorix.

**_Ok so the green egg has hatched... The next chapter will be half from Arya and/or Eragon's POV and half from the girls POV... Next chapter you will learn the girls and the dragons names... hope you have enjoyed this chapter and hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading... _**

**_Please please please review... just today i have over 140 views but still only 3 reviews all from ... PLEASE REVIEW... if people don't show interest this story will be discontinued... I don't even care if its just something that says 'good story' I just want to know that people like it. PLEASE! Thanks! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay so I know that this chapter and the chapter before was very short... but... yeah sorry... I am hopeing to have another chapter up today but... it may not be possible cause I don't know if I'll be allowed back on today... so if not today then tomarrow... or if you want a long long chapter you will have to wait 2 or 3 days... And I will need reviews... at least 3 saying you want a long long chapter... I am kind of getting grounded from the computer so I can only be on a few hours a day and I will spend most of that time working on this story. Okay... chapter 5... here you go..._**

Back at Galbatorix's castle

**Come on Eridor. Be quiet. We need to get out of here. **Arianna thought to her dragon. **I'm coming. **He replied. It had been nearly a week since he hatched and Arianna had finally found a time when she could escape. Galbatorix doubted she could escape so he had been in no hurry finding her True Name. He had left to check on things in Dras-Leona and wouldn't be back for days. Arianna was able to sneak out to the stables, steal a horse, and ride out of the gates before anyone even noticed that she wasn't in her room anymore. Arianna had no idea where she should go but she knew that she had to get away from Galbatorix. **Maybe we should go to Surda. **She thought. **I'm not sure Arianna… What about that resistance…. What was it called?... **Eridor thought back able to use complete sentences now. **I think it was the Varden…And I think I heard someone say they had just taken Feinster… I think that's southeast of here.** She replied. **Than that's where we should go. **Said the small emerald dragon with conviction. Arianna set a southeast course hoping to find her way to the Varden. She knew that they had a rider and a blue dragon but she didn't know if they would trust her when she showed up. She rode threw most of the day, then stopped intending to have something to eat, she had brought a small bag filled with enough food to last her 3 days, but she was fairly sure that it would take longer then that to reach the Varden. She decided that she would eat later but gave Eridor a couple scraps of meat. She then began again her long journey.

Back with the Varden

It was a week after Arya's mother had disowned her… for the second time in her life. It was time to move on from Feinster and head to Belatona. All of the soldiers except 200 were packing up. Nasuada planned on getting at least 8 leagues from Feinster that day. In only a few hours they were all ready to leave. As the march began Saphira took to the air. She flew high above the Varden showing off. It would take many hours to get to where Nasuada planned to get that day so Saphira would scout ahead and then circle back

That night… Arya POV

The day had gone quickly and it was time to set up camp. The sun was low in the sky and Nasuada wanted camp set up before dark so everyone could be ready to be gone by first light. Arya and Eragon decided to set up only one tent because they would only use one even if both of theirs were set up. It cut set up time for the two in half and left them free to do what they wanted until dark or a time they decided to go to bed.

"I was thinking about going to visit Roran. I haven't seen him in a while and we need to catch up again. You're welcome to come Arya." Eragon said.

"No, you go ahead and catch up with your cousin Eragon; I need a little time alone anyways." Arya replied.

"Thank you Arya, I love you. I'll see you later tonight." Eragon told her giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Eragon, have fun." She said watching him run towards where his cousin's tent would be. Arya planned to run a couple leagues from camp to meditate for a while. The war was stressful and it wouldn't be to long before they would be headed back into battle, she would need a clear head. Arya spent 3 hours meditating and then headed back to the Varden, it was completely dark by then and Eragon would be back to the tent and if he wasn't he would be soon. It didn't take long for her to get back to her tent and when she did Eragon was there. They went to bed almost immediately.

The next morning the Varden began their trek again with Eragon, Arya, and Saphira doing the same as they did the day before, except around midmorning when they were scouting Saphira saw a small lake and decided to go swimming without telling the two on her back. Saphira went into a steep dive and instead of pulling up as they neared the lake she plunged straight in.

**Saphira! **Arya yelled with her mind. **What was that for? **

_It was to wake you and Eragon up. _She replied. _You seemed tired. _

Saphira let herself float to the top of the lake and Arya and Eragon climbed off. The two swam around laughing and playing. The Varden passed them around midday but they still swam, they would have plenty of time to catch up with them. Arya, Eragon and Saphira ended up spending the whole day swimming in that small lake, it was the most fun any of them had had in months. But as it neared nighttime they decided they had better head back to the Varden.

Arianna POV

For the past two days she had been traveling. Arianna pressed her horse as fast as she could. She only stopped to eat twice a day and to sleep. She wanted to get as far away as she could from Galbatorix. Eridor was good company, he always new how to make her laugh even during such a long and boring journey. She was now getting close to Dras-Leona. She had decided she would skirt around it and Belatona when she got to it. After she passed Belatona she would take a straight southern path to Feinster.

**_Okay... so I hope you liked it... Please review... remember... 3 reviews asking for a long long chapter and a 2 or 3 day wait and you will have a long long chapter! Okay I gotta go before I get in trouble... Bye! REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am sorry it took so long to get this up but I had writers block for most of two days... Ok so thats not the only reason... My mom is finally letting me read these one books by something Evonovich and they are so so so so good. I am on the 7th one except I didn't get to read 2 or 3... So again sorry... Here is chapter 6. Read , Review and Enjoy!_**

Varden… Arya POV

Arya, for the first time since she had admitted her feelings for Eragon, was traveling on foot. She had decided to let Eragon and Saphira spend some quality dragon-rider time together. It had been a little less then two weeks since she and Eragon had freed Lady Lorena from her oaths to Galbatorix. After they had freed her she had ordered all the troops in the city loyal to her to join the Varden. They complied happily. So now the Varden had 1000 extra men scattered around.

Arya missed Eragon. It had been less then 3 hours and she missed him. **At least, **she thought to herself, **He's just with Saphira and I don't have to worry about him like Katrina does Roran. **She shifted on the horse, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Arya had decided that Saphira was much more comfortable then a horse, but she also knew that Eragon and Saphira needed to bond.

Eragon POV

**I miss Arya. **Eragon told Saphira, sighing.

_I know little one, but I think that she thinks you and I need to bond. It hasn't been just us for nearly two weeks. You two are attached at the hip. _Saphira told him as she dove down towards the middle of the Varden. Whenever she did that the men and women of the Varden cheered their Rider and his majestic Dragon. Saphira liked this so she did it often and her happiness at the cheering made Eragon laugh. Eragon and Saphira loved flying but hated having to go slow and keep pace with the Varden. It was much to boring for the two. _Come little one let us go scout… I want to fly free of this army. _

**We should tell Nasuada and Arya and you know neither of them will like us going by ourselves. **Eragon said.

_So we will bring Emerald Eyes. She's very light and as long as you don't spend the whole time goggling at her then I won't even notice she's there. _Saphira responded.

**Okay, **Eragon said happily. He contacted Arya and had her tell Nasuada and Blodgharm and then invited her to go with them. She of course accepted.

Arianna POV

Arianna and Eridor had been traveling a little less then two weeks and had ended up having to stop at Belatona for food. They had slept and eaten little and Eridor was now the size of a horse. He had been going off and hunting for both of them so when they had stopped at Belatona Arianna had just had to get vegetable and fruits to supplement the rest of her diet. They were always vigilant, looking for both Empire and Varden soldiers and looking out for Thorn and Murtagh, who though both thought of as friends, they knew the older dragon and rider would take them back to Uru-baen.

_What's that? I see something sparkling in the sky._

Arianna looked but didn't see anything.** I don't see anything, Eridor. It's probably a trick of the light. **The two kept going and a few minutes later Arianna could see the sparkle as well. **What is that? **She asked. It was getting larger and soon she could see the outline of a dragon.

_Arya POV_

**Eragon? I see a young girl and a green dragon… Do you see them too?**

_Yes, I do and so does Saphira, she's angling towards them. _

**Do you think that's the dragon that was in the last egg and it's rider?**

_Well most likely, Arya. But I'm not sure whether or not she's loyal to Galbatorix or not. If she's not, this could be really lucky. If she is… this isn't good at all. _

Two minutes later Saphira landed close to the girl and her dragon. The younger dragon looked curiously at Saphira and she growled a low growl demanding submission. The little dragon squeaked and stretched out his neck. Eragon and Arya dismounted and went over to the young girl.

"Hello." Eragon said kindly to the girl.

"Hi…" She said, "Uhm… Are you Rider Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"Yes, I am. What is your name young lady?"

"Arianna, sir." She responded looking both relived and scared.

"Nice to meet you Arianna." Turning to the dragon he asked, "What is your name?"

_Eridor… _He heard the uncertainty is the dragons voice, he was obviously afraid.

"What is your story, Arianna, Eridor? How did you end up here?" Arya asked speaking for the first time. "Oh, and I'm Arya, the Elvin Princess and Ambassador, and mate to Eragon Shadeslayer."

Arianna told her story, how she touched the egg and how it hatched and the first things Eridor thought and how she escaped before Galbatorix took the time to find her True Name and how she got to where she was.

"Lady Nasuada will want to speak to you, but we will wait for night time, it will be easier." Eragon said. "Just continue on a straight path and by nightfall you will find the Varden, Saphira, Arya and I will be close."

"Thank you Shadeslayer."

"Your welcome Arianna."

With that Eragon, Arya and Saphira took to the skies and circled a couple times before disappearing into the clouds.

**_Okay... hope you liked it... I would have put more but I have to spend the rest of the day outside and if I took to long my mom would be yelling and you wouldn't get a chapter at all... So just pray/hope that there is a rainy day soon that I can spend writing for you and if there is I will give you a nice long fun chapter... or mabye two... depends on where I am with these books I'm reading... Oh and you can mabye expect more chapters from July 9th to July 22? 2011... I'm going to my sister's in Tenesse and I'll have the computer all to myself when she's not home and even when she is, if we don't have plans I'll have the computer... Okay enough of that... Just Review please please please please please please please please please please please please please... -puppy dog face- Thanks! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here is chapter 7... I am sorry it took me so long but I was grounded from everything... Books... the computer... my phone... technicly the only thing I could do was watch tv or do somthing outside... Technicly I'm not yet ungrounded but I got this chapter up all the same... Read, Review, and Enjoy! Like I said before if people want a long chapter I will need at least 3 reviews from 3 different people. And They Have To ASK For A Long Chapter... please? Thanks! Enjoy!_**

****Eragon POV

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira stayed close to the new dragon and rider. They stayed above them for the most part and kept an eye out for any enemy soldiers. It was near dark when they caught up with the Varden and Saphira landed next to Arianna and Eridor.

"Well this'll be fun…" Eragon said under his breath. "Arianna, when we enter the camp be ready for a lot of staring and questions… though since they don't know you the questions will be mostly directed at me…" Eragon sighed and the group started towards the Varden's camp. Soon they were immersed in the questions and staring of the Varden's men.

"Shadeslayers where'd she come from?"

"Is that a baby dragon?"

"Is that girl supposed to be a rider?"

Some of the people were very happy but others were not to sure about the fact the last rider was a female. The humans thought most girls sparing Nasuada and the female elves weren't able to fight.

"What is going on out here?" Nasuada said raising her voice so the ones closest would here and quiet the others down.

"Lady Nasuada, We need to speak to you, alone." Eragon said.

"Of course Eragon." She said eyeing the emerald dragon knowing that Eragon would explain as soon as they got in the tent.

"Go on Arianna. It's perfectly safe and though she may have sounded a bit mean and angry right then she is quite a nice woman." Eragon told Arianna ushering her into the tent. After they got into the tent Arya spoke the spell that would keep the conversation from prying ears.

"So I take it you are the Emerald Rider?" Nasuada asked looking at the young girl.

Arianna looked down at the floor and mumble, "Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Arianna." She answered.

"Where did you find her Eragon?" Nasuada asked turning back to him.

"She and her dragon, Eridor, were about 2 leagues from where we are now. They were fleeing from Galbatorix and looking for the Varden." He answered.

"I see…"

"Arianna, why don't you tell Lady Nasuada your story?"

"Okay…" She answered before launching into her tale. She told it the same as she had to Eragon and was done in a few minutes. They sat in silence, Nasuada staring at Arianna, surprised that she had the courage to run away from Galbatorix. "Oh and before I forget…" She added running out to her horse and grabbing the saddle bags "Murtagh said for me to give you these… he said that he wished he could give you them himself but he can't but he could give them to me and I could do what I wanted with them and he suggested giving them to you because you probably knew what they are." She finished running back into the tent and putting the saddle bags on the table. She opened them and inside was 10 eldunari. They were all the same size or bigger then Gladr's.

"Eldunari… With these you may be a match for Murtagh next time even without me, Blodgharm and the others…" Arya said looking to Eragon.

"I really hope he can change his True Name before I have to fight him again. But you are right I may be a match for him next time…" Eragon replied smiling at Arya. Looking back to Arianna he said, "Thank you for bringing these to us. They will be much help."

"What are they?" Arianna asked.

Eragon smiled and said, "That information will be shared with you at another time Arianna."

She just sighed and left it at that.

"Eragon, when will you begin her training? And what will it entail?" Nasuada asked.

"We will begin as soon as possible, Lady Nasuada, it's going to take a while just to hone her basic magic skills, let alone the more… complicated spells…."

_And it will also take a while for us to teach her…"_

"Swordmanship, which is…"

_One of the most important things…_

"Considering that even if she…"

_Can not do much with magic…_

"She can still use those skills…"

_To keep herself safe. Eridor will need to grow…_

"A couple more weeks…"

_Before he can…_

"Enough! How do you two do that?" Nasuada asked rubbing her head. "It gives me a headache!"

"Sorry Lady Nasuada, we did not realize we were doing that… It gave Saphira and I headaches as well when Gladr and Oromis did that."Eragon said.

"Go on but only one of you, please?"

"Of course Lady Nasuada. Eridor will need to grow a couple more weeks before he can carry Arianna. Until then Saphira will teach him basic maneuvers. We will also focus on them just spending time together and bonding."

_Eragon will start teaching Arianna to fight and at a later time, when Eridor is bigger, how to fight from atop him._

"We will begin tomarrow." Eragon finished.

"How long to you think it will take?" Nasuada asked.

"It depends… it could take from 3 or 4 months to 3 or 4 years. It depends on how quickly she learns."

**Though I doubt even then that she will achieve full rider status for at least a year… She has much to learn. **Eragon thought to himself and Saphira.

"Well… Let us hope that it takes a few months instead of a few years." Nasuada said. "You are all dismissed for now. There is a meeting tomarrow morning but if it messes with your plans for Arianna's training you may skip, Eragon."

"Thank you Lady Nasuada." Eragon said as the 5 of them left.

"Come Arianna, You can have my tent; I do not use it anymore." Arya said, leading the way to the tents.

"Thank you Arya." She replied. Arianna yawned and stretched.

It took only a few minutes to find their tents and Arya led Arianna inside the light green one. Eragon walked into the light blue one, took his sword and belt off as well as his shirt and then walked back out of the tent towards Saphira. He had brought 2 of his blankets to pad the ground knowing that his dragon would keep him and his mate warm. A few minutes later Arya came out and seeing Eragon with Saphira and understanding what they were doing ran into his tent, took off her sword and changed into lighter clothing. She then ran back outside and to Eragon. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in a wide circle.

"We have eldunari! We have a chance Arya." He said putting her down. She leaned up kissed him and told him, "We always had a chance since Saphira hatched for you. I love you Eragon"

"And I you my Arya." He replied. Eragon had put the eldunari safely in his tent with wards protecting them. Arya and Eragon talked for a short time but then soon succumbed to their waking dreams.

**_Okay... that is all I have to say... Now... Please Review... please don't make me beg. -puppy dog eyes- please? review? I like reviews... they make me happy... please make me happy? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay... Here's my long chapter... At least I think it's long... Hope you enjoy... I'm trying to keep it going slow cause there is a lot I have to fit in this story... All of which has been made harder with Arianna... Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**

Arya POV

Arya and Eragon had woken up soon after sunrise when Saphira lifted her wing.

_I am going hunting little ones, and before you suggest it I am going to bring some back for Eridor… He looked a little malnourished… _

"All right Saphira, stay out of sight." Eragon warned her.

_I always do little one._

Since they were already up and they knew they would not be getting back to sleep they walked towards the river they had seen when flying over it the day before and began doing the Rimgar. It took a little over an hour, by which time the rest of the Varden was beginning to awaken. The two rinsed off in the river and headed back to their tent. They changed, hooked their belts and swords on, and went back outside.

"I'll go see if Arianna is awake yet." Arya said heading in that direction.

"All right Arya."

Arya walking into the tent and was greeted by the sight of the young girl and dragon curled around each other. It was cute as neither could fully encircle the other. Going up to the girl she gently shook her.

"Arianna? Are you going to be getting up soon?" Arya asked.

Arianna stifled a yawn and replied, "Yes, I was awake just enjoying the small span of time between waking up and needing to get up. I am used to having to be up before now and am surprised I wasn't awoken sooner."

"You had a long journey. Eragon wanted you to get as much rest as you could today because from now on the days will be quite draining and I agreed with him."Arya replied smiling. The two women walked out and Eragon greeted Arianna.

"Yours and Eridor's training will begin today…"He paused for a moment considering whether or not to have her call him 'master' or 'ebrithil' as Oromis had him, Eragon did not yet believe himself worthy of being called such.

_You are worthy, Eragon. Oromis and I wouldn't have left the safety of Ellesmera if we had believed you weren't Eragon. It will be awkward for a time but you will soon get used to it. Use what we taught you well Eragon and good luck. I will be here if you need me._ Eragon heard. He turned quickly towards the tent, an act that earned odd looks from both Arya and Arianna.

"Gladr just spoke to me." Eragon said explaining. He still received an odd look from Arianna because she didn't know who that was, but Arya looked at him for a moment then ran into the tent and grabbed his eldunari.

**Gladr-Elda?**

_Yes, Drottingu?_

**You truly are awake! **

He chuckled deep in his mind, _Yes little Princess, I am awake. I have decided my time of mourning has come to an end. _

**I am glad you are back to yourself Gladr-Elda.**

_So am I Arya. You should go. Isn't there a meeting Nasuada has called for today?_

**Oh, Yes I nearly forgot. Goodbye Gladr.**

_Goodbye Arya._

Arya ran back out of the tent and caught Eragon in a big hug.

"He is awake Eragon! He is finally awake!"

"That he is my love, that he is."

"I have to go Eragon. I have to go to that meeting Nasuada told us about yesterday."

"Oh yes. Go on my Arya. I love you." He said kissing her before she sprinted off.

Eragon POV

"Come Arianna; let's see what damage you can do with a weapon." He said having decided it was the most important thing. He lead her to a secluded clearing and two sticks that resembled swords from a nearby tree.

"Catch." He said tossing the smaller one to her. She did, just barely and Eragon took up a fighting stance.

"Find a natural way to stand but keep most of your weight on your from foot. It allows you to move quicker." Eragon instructed.

When she seemed ready Eragon leaped forward and careful to use only a small portion of his strength, slashed at her legs. She brought the make-shift sword down to block but the damage was done, Eragon's make-shift sword hit her legs and then came up hitting her in the stomach. She doubled over and Eragon put the make-shift sword to her throat.

"Dead." He said. "Do not worry the same happened to me the first time, I had bruises for a week or so after Brom began teaching me swordsmanship. Come, try again."

The two resumed their fighting stances and began again. It continued this way for the rest of the morning. Arianna had bruises everywhere and she had hit Eragon a few times so he had a few as well. It was coming close to lunch time so Eragon decided to stop for the time being.

"That will be enough for today. You are doing fairly well, but it will take practice. The sun is high in the sky and I am hungry. Let us go eat." Eragon said throwing his makeshift sword to the side of the clearing. Arianna did as well and followed Eragon out of the clearing. A few minutes later they arrived at the food tents. Eragon got them some food, just fruits and vegetables for him and some meat for Arianna.

"Do you not eat meat, ebrithil?" Arianna asked.

"No I do not. It does not seem… appetizing to me any more." He answered.

"How come?"

"It is complicated. You will understand by the time your training is complete." He said and before she could ask another question he asked her one, "Have you figured out how to expand your mind to hear others thoughts?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like how you communicate with Eridor. You can do that with others as well but it takes some practice. Although the more important thing is closing your mind to others."

"Closing my mind?" She asked.

"Yes… Think of one thing and focus on it. I find songs or poems or something else that repeats works best."

"Ok…" She tried it and when she was ready Eragon tested it. It was a fairly good barrier but after about a minute he found a small opening. He broke through it and paralyzed her.

**You did fairly well but as with other things it will take practice. **He told her before pulling out of her mind. "You get the point, now all you need to do is practice. Closing your mind off to others is important because if you can't then any semi-experienced magician can overpower you and paralyze you as I did. Except they will not pull out, they will go on to kill you."

"Can we try again?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. They spent the rest of the time it took for them to eat practicing this. When they were finished she could keep up a barrier for about 3 minutes.

"Do you know your letters? Are you able to read and write?" Eragon asked.

"No, that is a skill I was not allowed to learn."

"That's fine. I didn't learn them well until about 2 or 3 months ago. I grew up on a farm and I guess my uncle didn't think it was a skill I would need. Come, I will begin teaching you." They went to his tent and her next lessons began.

Arya POV

She had been sitting for hours listening to the arguments of politicians.

**I wish I could skip these meetings. **She thought sighing mentally. Every meeting was pretty much the same. They argued about the same things and contradicted themselves until Nasuada used what everyone had said and came up with an idea that somehow nearly everyone agreed to… most of the time.

**I don't even see why I'm needed. All I do is sit here. I don't even participate. The only meetings I should have to go to is the Battle tactics meetings. Nothing I do pertains to these meetings. All they do is argue about supplies and other pointless things. **

"Arya?" She heard. She looked up and saw that she was the only one left in the tent.

"What?" Arya asked.

"I dismissed everyone. You weren't paying attention were you?"

"No… Sorry." She answered. With that she left the tent and headed to the food tent. She got herself lunch then headed to her and Eragon's tent. It took about 5 minutes for her to get there and was surprised to find Eragon in the tent. She thought he would be out somewhere else teaching Arianna. They were sitting at a small table and Arya saw that he was teaching Arianna to read and write.

"Good afternoon Arya. How was the meeting? Did I miss anything important?" Eragon asked standing up and walking towards her.

"The meeting was horrible as always, and no you missed nothing." She said obviously not in the best of moods.

Eragon chuckled and kissed her hoping to get her in a better mood. It worked and Eragon told Arianna to keep doing what she was doing and led Arya back outside.

_Good afternoon little ones! _Saphira said landing next to them. She was in a good mood.

"Did you have a good hunt Saphira?" Arya asked going up to her and rubbing her neck.

_Yes, I did little one. Where is the hatchling? I brought back a large deer for him, I'm sure he's hungry._

"He's in the tent with Arianna; he's been following us all day waiting for you to get back. I'll go get him." Eragon said. He did and 30 seconds later Eridor came bounding out of the tent. Saphira laughed at his excitement and said, "Come hatchling, I brought you a deer back from my hunting."

"Ok!" Eridor said. Saphira launched herself into the air and waited for Eridor to follow. She had to keep circling around since Eridor couldn't fly quickly yet.

Saphira POV

She circled around one last time and landed in the clearing she had left the deer. She watched as Eridor landed. He was a bit bumpy on his landing but over all he could fly pretty well.

**Eat hatchling, then we shall see what you can do in the air.**

Eridor ate the deer quickly obviously hungry and then launched himself into the air.

**I'm glad he's so e****xcited about this. It'll make my job a bit easier. **Saphira thought to herself. She launched herself into the air and told the smaller dragon to try to copy her maneuvers. He did fairly well but there were things that he needed to practice. They practiced maneuvers and she taught him some of the history of dragons until it neared nightfall. As dark descended they headed back to their riders.

When they landed Eragon walked over to Eridor and Saphira looked at Arianna.

**Arianna, how is a backwards loop executed? Saphira asked.**

"Eridor, how many letters does the alphabet have?" Eragon asked the dragon.

The green dragon and rider looked at each other and then back at Eragon and Saphira.

"Ebrithil? How are we supposed to know these things? The question you asked Eridor is something you taught me and the question Saphira ebrithil asked me is something she must have taught Eridor."

"That is the point, Arianna. You and Eridor must have your minds connected at all times and must pay attention to each other's lessons."

"Oh…" She answered.

**Share with each other what you learned today when you were separated and we will quiz you on those things in the morning. Until then you two may do whatever you want.**Saphira told them.

"Yes Ebrithil." Arianna answered speaking for herself and Eridor.

Arya POV

Arya and Eragon began walking towards the food tents when a messenger boy came up to them.

"Shadeslayers, Lady Nasuada would like to speak to you in the command tent." He told them.

"We will be there in a minute." Arya answered. They switched course now heading for the command tent. They weren't far so it only took about 3 minutes to get there. The Nighthawks announced them and they went in.

"Good evening, Eragon, Arya."

"Good evening Lady Nasuada." They answered.

"Eragon, I was just wondering how Arianna and Eridor's training went today and to ask if it is possible to train them while we travel."

"There training is going well, this morning while I was teaching Arianna swordsmanship she managed to land a few blows on me. She has also began learning to close her mind off from others, and I have began teaching her her letters. She learns quickly. And as to training while we travel… we should be able to teach the history of dragons and riders to them while flying and we should be able to teach them some of the Ancient Language." He answered.

"Very well, we will be moving out at sunrise tomarrow morning. I want us to reach Belatona by the day after tomarrow." Nasuada said.

"As you wish Lady Nasuada." Eragon replied.

"Oh and have you contacted Queen Islanzadi about Eridor and Arianna?"

"I do not think she will take well to me contacting her… no matter what the news."

"Why is that Eragon?"

"She is not very happy about Arya and I." Eragon told her.

"No she is not. She disowned me because I accepted when Eragon asked me to be his mate." Arya explained, "She is angry that Eragon would even ask. She will not speak to either of us unless absolutely necessary."

"I see… If she will not speak to you then could you have Blodgharm or one of the other elves contact her and tell her?" Nasuada asked.

"Of course." Eragon answered.

"You are dismissed." She said.

"Have a good evening Lady Nasuada." Eragon said before leaving the tent. He called to Blodgharm and asked him to contact Islanzadi and explain to her about Arianna and Eridor and then he and Arya went to eat and then to bed. That night both fell into their waking dreams within seconds.

**_That wasn't bad for somthing I wrote in... 4 hours... was it?... or mabye it was 3... anyway... It was fairly long wasn't it?... I need reviews... tell me if it was long enough or if you want my chapters to be longer... please... This time for a long chapter(meaning 2000 to 3000 words) I want... 6 reviews!... please? for a short/long chapter (meaning 1000 words at least...) I need at least 3 reviews and for a short chapter (meaning 100 to 800 words) and for a short cliff hanger chapter I will need no reviews... okay... hope you enjoyed... now please Review! please? -puppy dog eyes- -puppy dog whining- please? please? please? :) and thank you those who reviewed my last chapter! :D I got 4 when I only asked for 3 :D Thanks again! bye! -runs off to clean her room it has to be clean before friday- _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_... Ummm... Hi?... I am soooo sorry it took so long to update and I am soooo sorry that this is soo very short... but first off... I was busy at my sisters and though I had time to write and had all the book and my notebook I had a bit of writers block... I am sooo sorry... and now... I'm over it but I don't have any of the books or my notebook with me so I can't do much and using the facts that are known about the fall I want to be acurate... but I'm also going to add some stuff... I promise I will have a nice long 2000 word or more chapter for you tomarrow at 3:00 pm Michigan USA time... (I forget what time zone I'm in... hehe...) Okay here's the short chapter... Read? Review? Enjoy?... _**

Next day; Eragon POV

It was nearly noon and Eragon along with the rest of the Varden had been up since sunrise. He had spent the morning in the skies with Saphira, Arianna, and Eridor teaching them some of the Ancient Language. He focused as Brom had on the things that would keep them alive, though he did take a little more time to explain some more complicated things and in a few days he was hoping he could begin teaching Arianna magic, but that depended upon whether she could manage 'stenr risa.' In the afternoon Eragon and Saphira planned to begin teaching the two of the Fall. For the moment though the four were headed down to the ground for lunch.

"I was wondering if you four would be coming down at all today." Arya said running up to them. "You didn't even check in and I only saw Saphira twice since you two flew off!"

"I'm sorry my love." Eragon answered glaring at Saphira. She had assured him that the Varden could see them the whole time they had been in the air but obviously she had been lying. He then turned back to Arya and grabbed her bringing her in close for a kiss.

"Eragon, Arya." Nasuada stated interrupting them.

"Oh… forgive me Lady Nasuada... I did not notice you." Eragon replied hastily lifting his mouth from Arya's.

"It is fine Eragon, but may we please have our meal so we may be on our way?"

"Of course Lady Nasuada."

A few small tables had been set out for the highest ranking men and Nasuada led the group to the largest. The four sat and waited for their meal which for Nasuada and Arianna consisted of a piece of bread and a piece of salted pork, and for Eragon and Arya consisted of 2 pieces of bread and an apple. They ate quickly and began their march again as the soldiers finished.

In the air Eragon began telling Arianna and Eridor about the Fall.

**_Again I am sooo sorry for the wait... I hope you enjoyed... please review even if its just to yell at me for taking so long... Please?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay... So I know I promised this chapter for 3pm a couple days ago... But... The internet quit working just before I was about to post it and it just now started working again... Sorry! And I know the battle at the end will be horrible... but this is my first story so cut me some slack! please. The final battle will be good though... Okay so read, review and enjoy! Again sorry about the wait._**

Arianna POV

She was sitting behind Eragon upon his dragon, Saphira. He had begun to teach her of the Fall of the Riders by asking her what she already knew. Arianna had to admit that she did not know much. That particular subject had been one that Galbatorix had forbade talk of. All she knew was that Galbatorix and the Forsworn had destroyed the Dragon Rider Order. She did not know how or why.

"I will start from the beginning, Galbatorix's first dragon, Jarnunvosk was killed by Urgals and he went mad with the shock and pain of losing…."

_The-partner-of-his-mind. He asked the council of the Riders for a new dragon._

"The council said that he couldn't…"

_Galbatorix was angry; he decided that he would destroy the Riders._

"A man named Morzan who was a student or our own masters, helped Galbatorix obtain a dragon…"

_Killing his original rider in the process. The two then twisted that dragon, Shruikan to Galbatorix,_

"In hopes that he would act as he would with his original rider."

_Soon after Galbatorix and Morzan disappeared. When they came back they had gathered together twelve more riders who would also like to destroy the riders. _

"These twelve along with Morzan became known as the thirteen Forsworn and to the elves as the Wyrdfell."

_They flew to Vroengard and destroyed the Island along with its inhabitances. When the dragons found…_

"That thirteen of their own was helping Galbatorix to eradicate…"

_The rest of their race, they became so angry that all the dragons not of the Forsworn combined their strength and stripped the thirteen of their names. None could utter the names of them and those who remembered the names soon forgot them. _

"And though you can read the names in scrolls and even copy them if you look at only one glyph at a time they are gibberish. The dragons spared Jarnunvosk and Shruikan for they did not chose what happened to them."

_This was one of the most significant things that occurred during the fighting between the Riders and the Forsworn. It is called Du Namar Aurboda or in this language…_

"The Banishing of Names. The thirteen became little more then beasts, they could no longer say that they liked or…"

_Disliked something for doing so…._

"Would name could not even call themselves dragons."

_The riders though they despaired continued on their rampage methodically destroying all cities that sheltered riders. In one of those cities, Vrael, the lead _Rider_ was killed by one of the Forsworn,_

But before he had died he had killed three of the Forsworn. Leaving 10 to attack the last city, Ilirea, which was the capital at the time and it still, is, just by a different name…

_It is now known as Uru-baen. Galbatorix changed the name after he captured the city. During the battle after killing one of the Forsworn King Evandar of the elves succumbed to death. When the elves found their king dead _

"It made them fight harder but it was to no avail. Two days later the elves retreated to Du Weldenvarden staying there until just recently. That war was one of the bloodiest wars in the land of Algaesia, second only to Du Fyrn Skulblaka, or the Dragon war, but that is for another time. Ah… the Varden is coming to a rest and the sun is starting to sink in the horizon it is time to land."

Murtagh POV

Murtagh POV

**Come on Thorn, you can do this! **Murtagh encouraged his dragon as Thorn tried to do maneuvers that, before the golden dragon had bitten off the last three feet of his tail, had been easy.

_I'm trying Murtagh but it is not easy! Saphira can already outmaneuver me! Now next time we meet she will kill me easily. _Thorn answered in despair. Thorn landed giving up for the day but knowing that in a little over a week he had to be able to fight, Galbatorix was sending the dragon and rider on a special mission. Neither wanted to but they knew that if they didn't Galbatorix would take over their bodies again. But the odd thing was that though Galbatorix could still control them; there was a section in their minds that they could hide information from him in. It was not there until Eragon had told them they could change their True Names but now that it was that along with their plans of how they would do so were what was kept in that section. The two had also recently felt Galbatorix's hold on them weakening. Not quite enough that they could get away, not yet anyway, but nonetheless it was weakening. Neither Murtagh nor Thorn thought that Galbatorix had noticed yet, but both were sure he would and when he did they hoped to be far away, preferably with the Varden and entirely free from Galbatorix.

Arya POV… next day, Battle of Beletona.

"Eragon, wake up!" Arya said hitting Eragon with a pillow. It was nearly time to cross the last league to Beletona, but Eragon was still asleep… And still holding Arya in a death grip, it was a wonder she could get to the pillow at all. **Fine then I'll just have to go into his mind and awaken him there. **She thought to herself. Eragon woke up and quickly let go of Arya after giving her a quick kiss. She climbed over him and down onto the ground and got dressed in her leather armor and attached her slim green sword to her hip. She then quickly tied her hair up to keep it out of her face and was ready to go. Eragon followed her lead and quickly donned his own armor and the two rushed out to put Saphira's on her. When they were finished Eragon jumped up onto her and Arya followed closely behind. Saphira flapped once and they were in the air. The sapphire dragon flew to the front lines and landed in front of Nasuada.

"There you are. Where have you been?" She asked looking angrily at the three. "We could have been nearly there by now!"

"Forgive me Lady Nasuada, I slept late and Arya tried to wake me up but couldn't." Eragon explained looking apologetically at his liege.

"Well, we have already gone over the plan so just stay with the Varden until we get to the city and then get the gates open so the Varden can enter."

"As you wish Lady Nasuada." Eragon responded before he leapt atop Saphira.

"Be careful Eragon." Arya told him in the Ancient Language.

"Wiol ono Arya. You be careful as well."

"I will, I love you."

"And I you." With that Saphira leapt into the air. Arya along with the elf Talia stayed near Nasuada and the other eleven elves spread out among the Varden. All thirteen had their minds linked to one of the others and that one to another until all were linked to Arya through Blodgharm and she to Eragon. They had the links open just enough that they could respond to any threat at a moments notice but not be overtaken by enemy magicians. The Varden started the short march to Beletona and within two hours they were within sight of the city. The gates opened and Empire soldiers spilled out. The next 20 minutes was spent fighting the great hoard of soldiers. Saphira began killing the archers she had access to and then she landed near Arya. She looked no worse than she had before the battle except for a few minor cuts. She leapt atop Saphira knowing that it was time to open the gate and the three went to quickly find the elf Blodgharm. Once he was found they went and with no trouble opened the gates for the Varden. The Varden surged through and then Arya, Eragon, and Blodgharm went to find the Lord of Beletona while Saphira stayed to help destroy the Empire soldiers. As they ran through the streets Eragon extended the same mercy he had in Feinster, sparring those who laid down their weapons. They found the Lord huddling in his throne room and when he tried to attack them Eragon easily stopped him. They brought him down and when his men saw him captured they quit fighting and by four hours after nightfall the Varden had secured Beletona.

**_Like I said the battle's horrible... Sorry! I don't know... I'd like some helpful tips on how to better my scenes like this... if you have them please... but also tell me what you think... Okay so I hope you enjoyed please Review! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay... I believe this may be one of my longest chapters... Not much to say... Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

Eragon POV

Eragon and Arya stood upon a hill about a league from Belatona. The sky was sploched with different shapes of clouds. There was a pleasant breez that ruffled the couples hair. It was nearly two weeks after Belatona had been secured. And it was one of the first chances the elf and rider had, had to spend alone. Seeing as Eragon spent most days training Arianna and Eridor. The young rider and dragon were progressing fairly quickly with their studys. It was nearly noon but Eragon had free time to spear because he had sent Arianna into a nearby forest telling her to 'listen until she heard no more' Arianna had been doing so for most of the week but still did not understand Eragon's instruction. Saphira was off with Eridor hunting, and Eragon was left alone with Arya. The plan was to stay in Belatona for the winter and in the spring to begin marching to Dras Leona. The length of time they had to spend in one place excided Eragon. '_It's almost like I have a home, for the time being.' _He tought. The elves had planned to take Bullridge the day before but there had been no updates, so they did not know what had happened in Bullridge.

"Shadeslayers…" The two heard from behind them.

"Yes Jarsha?" Eragon replied.

"Lady Nasuada needs you in the command tent, she said it's urgent." The young boy responded.

"Allright." Arya said dismissing the boy. "Come, Eragon, we had better go."

Eragon contacted Saphira telling her where they were going then he and Arya ran off towards the command tent.

Arya POV

They entered the command tent and where if any elf, Arya had expected to see her mother was Lord Dathedr. His face was drawn and he looked tired and sad. Turning to face the Elvin princess more fully he greeted her with the Elvin greeting. "Atra esterni ono theldurin, Arya Drottningu."

"Atra du evarinya ono varda Lord Dathedr." She replied, "Where is Islanzadi Drottning? I would expect her to be here." At her question, the Elvin Lord's face grew grave.

"I so wish I did not have to tell you this Drottningu, but your mother was slain by the red rider. I am truly sorry for the loss of your mother."

At his words Arya's face grew hard and cold, but her eyes were filled with emotion, emotion that only Eragon could see, sadness, love, and regret. She lifter her chin and replied, "I am sorry for the loss of the queen. Did she say anything before she succumbed to death?"

"Yes, Drottningu, she said that she was sorry and she regretted disowning you, she said that she gave you and Eragon-elda her blessing for a long and happy life together and she asked that you would take her place as queen at least until the end of this war, for the sake of the Elvin nation."

His words were to much for the young elf. She ran out of the tent as fast as she could and ran to the nearby forest. Once she found a clearing she collapsed on to the ground and let out a sob.

**She can not be dead! What more must I lose? Why? WHY! **

Eragon's POV

As Arya ran out Eragon made to follow but Lord Dathedr stopped him with a question. "Eragon-elda, do you know why Arya Drottningu ran away like that? It is not like her. Even when her father died she did not show that much emotion."

"Arya is sad, very sad. She has lost nearly everything to this war. In her eyes all she had left was Islanzadi Drottning and me and Saphira. She lost her father, her mate and a companion, and many friends and some father figures because of Galbatorix."

"But what of her mother's request? Will she become our queen?"

"For her mother and because we can not take the time to find someone else I believe she will but you must give her time. I will contact you tonight and tell you what her decision is. But for the time being I must go to her."With that he ran out of the tent and followed where Arya had gone.

When he got to the clearing Arya looked up with her tear stained face. "Er-agon." She said her voice breaking.

"Shh… Its okay my Arya. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Era-gon… Why?"

"I don't know my love, I don't know." He answered pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. They sat with Arya's head tucked beneath Eragon's chin, rocking back and forth. Soon Saphira found them and tucked them under her wing. They sat like this for a while but then they heard the war horn. Arya lifted her tear stained face and looked up where they could see Thorn, soaring in the sky. Arya managed to get her expression under control, after wiping the final involuntary tears away. both she and Eragon got onto Saphira who took off. She headed to where they could see the elves and Nasuada near the front gate. Arya kissed Eragon on the cheek and dismounted the great dragon. _'_Good luck' Nasuada said just before, _Saphira_ roared and jumped into the sky.

As they neared the rider and dragon, Murtagh's voice rang out, loud and clear. "Brother, please. I do not wish to fight. I took your advice and managed to change my True Name."

"If you changed your True Name then why did you kill Islanzadi?" Eragon asked glaring at his half-brother.

"I was not yet free of Galbatorix and he told me to. It was a direct order, I could not help it! I am sorry I did not want to, I swear."Murtagh replied in a quite voice looking down at his hands.

"I am sorry Murtagh, I can not believe you."

Switching to the Ancient Language Murtagh yelled, "I am telling the truth, Eragon! Please, believe me. I want to help the Varden. I apologize for everything Galbatoix made me do, I truly am sorry."

Eragon relizing the truth of his words responded. "Fine. I will take you to Nasuada and Arya; they shall decide what is to be done with you. If I were you I'd make sure Arya knows that you didn't want to kill her mother. Stay up here until I tell you to come down."

"Her mother? Isn't Arya the elf we saved from Gilead?" Murtagh asked in wonder.

"Aye, she is the Elvin princess and I believe she will be becoming Queen soon. I will tell you when it is safe to come down." With that Saphira dived towards the ground where the group was still gathered.

"What were you talking to him about Eragon? Why are they still there?" Arya asked shooting an angry glare at the rider.

"They changed their True Names."

"So? He killed my mother! And who knows how many other elves and people. He deserves to die!"

Walking up to Arya Eragon put his arms around her and kissed her hair whispering what Murtagh had told him, reassuring her he did not mean harm. "He didn't want to do it me sweet, and he is sorry he did. I don't much care for his actions but he could be helpful. I love you Arya but I can't condemn him to death. I am sorry."

"Fine." She answered seeming to Eragon exactly like a pouting child. "But Nasuada gets the deciding vote." she said her voice showing a little anger.

"Yes, but not until she has spoken to him." Eragon replied brushing her lips with his. Turning to Nasuada Eragon said "They wish to talk to you my lady, they have freeded themselves from the dark king" Nasuadas face turned hopeful. "Tell them to come." she responded.

**Alright Murtagh, Thorn, you may come down now. Lady Nasuada has agreed to speak to you.**

Thorn dived, landing near Saphira. Murtagh jumped off and the group started towards Nasuada's tent with the dragons trailing behind.

Murtagh POV

**Was it a good idea to come here?** Murtagh asked looking towards his dragon as he followed Eragon and the others into the tent. **I didn't know that Arya was the daughter of the Elvin queen; I didn't even know the Elvin queen had a daughter. She's going to be angry and probably not ever trust me.**

_Just do your best. I'll speak to Saphira Bjartskular and try to get her to trust us. Didn't you see the way Eragon held Arya? There has to be something going on between them. So if I convince Saphira she can convince Eragon and he can convince the Elvin princess._

**Allright Thorn. Be careful… I don't think she's even close to trusting you yet and if that green hatchling Eridor shows up she'll probably be protective. **

_I will be Murtagh._

"Murtagh, explain to Lady Nasuada and Arya what happened."

Murtagh explained everything starting with his abduction in the tunnels beneath Tronjheim to Thorn hatching to the first battle with Eragon, to killing Gladr and Oromis to just the day before killing the Elvin queen. As Islanzadi was brought up Arya looked up from where she had been staring and glared at the red rider, hatred shinning in her eyes. Swallowing her anger Arya asked Murtagh, "Why did your True Name change after you killed my mother? Why not before? What changed?"

"I do not know, Drottningu. I just know that before I could feel the small tendril of thought that was always there because of Galbatorix and after… well it was gone. I am truly sorry that I had to do what I did. I will understand if you can never forgive me." He answered switching to the Ancient Language for his apology.

"You may be sorry but it does not change your actions.."Arya answered looking him coldly in the eye.

"I understand."

Nasuada and Eragon had just listened through Murtagh's story and his apology and after a moment of silence, Nasuada spoke. "I would gladly welcome you to the Varden Murtagh but, you must let Eragon, Arya, one of the elves or one of my spellcasters to search your mind to be sure you will not be a threat to the Varden."

"Eragon may, but I will allow no one else into my mind."Murtagh replied.

"Very well, the same goes for your dragon." Nasuada answered.

"Nasuada that is not necessary. Because they are dragon and rider their minds are connected and through Murtagh I will be able to check Thorn's mind as well and this way it will take half as long."

"Very well."

Eragon POV

About a half hour later Eragon and Arya left the command tent with Murtagh. As they neared their tent Eragon spoke.

"Murtagh, I will have a tent set up near Arya, Arianna's, and my own. It will be up within the hour I should think. In the mean time I would suggest going flying with Thorn or else going and meditating somewhere. The Varden will need time before they will even begin to trust you."

"I will be having a couple of Eragon's guards guarding you so you are not killed in your sleep or when you are not watching." Arya said looking over to where Blodgharm stood. He nodded and she knew that he would put a couple elves to watch the red rider and dragon but at a later time would try to contact Islanzadi. She would have to speak to him and the others about that before he did try. Murtagh nodded and left looking for Thorn.

"Arya, remember what Dathedr said about you taking your mothers place?"

"Yes I remember, and I will. I just couldn't take it anymore and lost it for a minute. I need to speak to Blodgharm and the others soon, but I think I will do that tomorrow. For now let us contact Dathedr so I can apologies for my actions and tell him that I will for the duration of this war become the Elvin queen." Arya answered sounding like she was speaking to someone of great importance.

The two went into the tent, contacted Dathedr and when they were finished went to the next tent over to check that Arianna and Eridor were okay. Their training had been abandoned for the day and Eragon felt the need to check on his students. He found them curled around each other sleeping which made him realize how tired he was and how late it was. Eragon and Arya returned to their tent and laid down upon their bed. Soon Arya was asleep and Eragon was about to be when Saphira stuck her head through the door of the tent.

_Murtagh and Thorn have settled in. It looks as if we now have two students…_

**It does look that way… Go to sleep Saphira we'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow. **

_Goodnight Little One._

Good night Saphira.

_**Here you go! hope you enjoyed... please review... and I have a question... for later chapters... (way later for the moment) who should be Saphira's mate? Thorn or Eridor?... I have yet to decide... So again... Review please! And those who have so far reviewed... Thank you I appreciate reviews a lot... :D I have 40 now I think! :D :D :D :D hehe! Thanks!**_

_**Okay... so I got a Beta... :)... And... well... It's going to be a few days probably before I can get chapter 12 up... Today I have to go to Mass (for those of you who don't know it's the same thing as church...)And then the next two weeks I have camp And I don't know how much time my parents will let me be on the computer. (my dad is getting annoyed with me and my story :P) So... I'll try to get it to you within the next week but it may not work... **_


	12. Chapter 12

Okay... Here you go! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Eragon POV

Eragon woke as the sun rose in the sky. Forgetting that Arya was next to him he went to get up but felt her warm body next to his. Looking at his princess he smiled, widely. She looked so peaceful and carefree in her sleep, she was never as calm when she was awake. Eragon laid back careful not to awaken the sleeping elf.

**I think I'll just lay here and watch her sleep, it is good to see her so peaceful.** He thought to himself.

_Eragon, Come here. Arianna's about to go for her first flight._ Saphira called out through their bond.

**He can carry her? **He asked.

_Yes, now come, watch. _

Eragon carefully got up hoping he wouldn't wake Arya up. He didn't so he quietly changed into his normal attire and hooked Brisingr to his belt and headed out of his tent. He was greeted by the sight of Arianna upon Eridor using the saddle they had just built for him a few days ago. Murtagh sat upon Thorn and Saphira stood between the two. Saphira was saddled and obviously wanted to fly. Eragon quickly walked over to Arianna to check that she was in her saddle correctly before jumping into his own saddle and tying his legs down.

"Are you ready Arianna? Eridor?" Eragon asked looking at his students.

Eridor had grown since they had first arrived at the Varden and was now about the size Saphira had been when she and Eragon had first flown together. It brought back good and bad memories, and Eragon chuckled at them.

"Yes, we are ready Ebrithil."

"Murtagh? Thorn?"

"We're ready."

"Then fly!hold on tight Arianna!" Eragon yelled out as the three dragons spread their wings and headed to the skies.

Eragon kept a close eye on Arianna and Eridor, ready to help them if they needed it. Saphira and Thorn began practicing their more complicated maneuvers, that Eridor was not ready for yet.

Arya POV

It was about an hour after sunrise when she awoke. She had slept well and was happy until her memories from the day before flew at her. Sorrow washed over her, as she remembered her dead mother. **I should go speak to Blodgharm and the others. They should find out from me, not by trying to contact her.** Thinking this she sighed. She did not want to have to tell the elves of the queen's death. She got up and changed into her black clothing and hooked her sword to her belt. Then she realized something was missing. Looking for Eragon, she realized he was no longer in their tent. "_Where is she?" _she thought. Usually he would lay with her until she woke up. Shrugging she headed outside.

_Good morning, Arya. _She heard as Eragon contacted her.

**Good morning Eragon. Where are you?**

_Right here! _Saphira replied for him. Arya looked up and saw Saphira diving at her. She quickly ducked from reflex. And right before she would have hit the ground the dragon pulled up and flew in a circle around Arya.

_Saphira made me get up to _come _fly with her and the others. _The rider explained.

**So Arianna flew Eridor the first time today?**

"_Aye," _Eragon nodded.

**That is good. **The elf said **How did it go?**

_Well enough, where are you headed?_

**I need to speak to Blodgharm; do you know where he is?**

_Aye,_ Eragon replied sending her an image of the elf behind her. She spun around startled, and saw him standing a few feet away.

**Oh, have fun you two.**** I will see you later**. She replied walking towards Blodgharm.

Seeing Arya, Blodgharm began the Elvin greeting to which Arya replied appropriately. "Blodgharm-elda I need to speak to you privately." Her face betraying little emotion.

"Of course Drottningu." He replied following her to the tent she shared with Eragon.

"Islanzadi Drottning was murdered the day before yesterday while the elves were taking Bullridge." Arya said, sadness clinging to her voice.

The furry elf's eyes widened. "I am sorry for your loss Drottningu. May I ask what happened to our queen?" He asked his expression sad.

"The red rider Murtagh killed her-" She said, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Drottningu, the red rider killed Islanzadi Drottning yet you ask us to protect him?" Blodgharm asked angrily.

"I was not finished Blodgharm. Do not interrupt me." Arya replied sharply. Fury showing in her eyes.

"Forgive me Drottningu." He answered bowing his head.

"As I was saying, Murtagh killed Islanzadi Drottning but it was not his choice. Galbatorix gave him a direct order. One he could not ignore. He did not want to and he has apologized multiple times. I have not forgiven him but Eragon believes he deserves a chance. I shall give him a chance and I want him protected at all times. There are many who would like to kill him. Three of you at all times will be with him. Unless he is flying with Thorn or is away from the camp or is with Eragon or I." She said

"As you wish, Drottningu." He responded looking none to happy about it.

"My mother had one last wish before she died. A wish that I am granting." the elf stated, growing serious.

"What did she wish Drottningu?"

"Islanzadi wanted me to become queen for the duration of this war. I have agreed." Arya answered, sounding sad once again

.

"… Arya Drottning…" Blodgharm whispered bowing low. "I did not think you wanted to be queen."

"I didn't but now I must. It would take possibly months before a new king or queen could be chosen. Since I agreed to be queen we can keep going with this war." She stated, trying not to sound unhappy.

"I understand Drottning. Will you be leaving the Varden?"

"Yes, but not for at least a week I think, unless something comes up." She replied. "I have things I must do. Goodbye Blodgharm-elda."

"Of course Arya Drottning. Goodbye." He replied, standing and leaving the tent.

Arya sighed and remained seated for a few minutes, taking in her newly founded life. Then left the tent as well. She did not lie, she did have things that needed to be done.

Eragon POV

The dragons had finished flying and had landed in a large clearing about 3 leagues from camp. Eragon sat leaning against Saphira's right leg meditating and thinking.

**Saphira, do you think Murtagh could fight as well without as he does with the Eldunari? **Eragon asked, curiosity creeping into his voice.

_I doubt it Little One, they enhanced his speed and strength, without them he probably fights as well as he did when you were traveling together._ Saphira answered after thinking for a moment. Eragon went back to his meditating for a moment and then stood, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Murtagh, would you like to spar? I need to find out what your abilities are when you aren't… cheating."

"I don't cheat!" Murtagh yelled standing and drawing Zar'oc.

_Yes you do Murtagh; Eragon is speaking of the Eldunari. _Saphira replied, in her clam, cool voice.

"Oh… I can still beat you Eragon." Murtagh replied confidently.

"We shall see." Eragon replied blocking the edge of his sword Murtagh did the same. The brothers circled both waiting for the other to strike. The dragons and Arianna looked on wondering who would win. Eragon jumped forward and using his Elvin speed slashed at Murtagh's hip. Murtagh just barely managed to block it.

Eragon's sword slid off of Murtagh's, sending a screeching sound in the air. When the pressure was off his sword Murtagh swung Zar'oc towards Eragon's neck hoping to catch him off guard but Eragon had guessed at his move and easily blocked it. When their swords separated Murtagh came back at Eragon with a flurry of blows, Eragon could tell he was angry his last maneuver had failed. Eragon warded each off with ease.

"Murtagh, you must remember that I spared with the best of the Elvin swordsman and that I have the strength and speed of an elf. You will not beat me with speed or strength you must use your head!" Eragon reminded him before coming at him with his own flurry of blows.

Soon Eragon realized that he could beat Murtagh but he was curious as to the red riders ability. So he kept the spar going. He struck at Murtagh's head but Murtagh ducked right before the sword hit, and Murtagh retaliated by striking out at Eragon's legs.

Their spar had lasted nearly half an hour before Murtagh started to slow. His blows were softer, his responses slower, and he was breathing harder. Eragon had not tired at all, but he accounted it to his Elvin durability. After an especially weak blow from Murtagh to Eragon's right hip Eragon decided it was time for their spar to end. Eragon swung his sword, catching Murtagh's in mid air, and with a flick of his wrist Murtagh's sword went flying. Eragon quickly spun in a circle and placed the tip of his sword on Murtagh's heart.

"Dead, Well done Murtagh." he said, not even breathing hard

"Well done? I lost!" Murtagh said painting

"That means nothing. For not having the speed, durability and strength of an elf, you are a very good swordsman. You could probably beat nearly any human you spared." He said, in an attempt to cheer up the defeated man.

"Good isn't good enough." grumbled Murtagh glaring at Eragon.

"Yes it is Murtagh. You will get better the more you practice. Someday you will have the speed and strength I do, and may be able to beat me but for now be happy with what you can do." Eragon replied smiling at his half-brother.

"If I can't beat you then how will I be able to fight Galbatorix?" Murtagh asked exasperated.

"You won't. Eragon will fight Galbatorix, you will assist him." Arya replied walking out from the shadows.

"How do you know that elf?" Murtagh asked angrily.

Arya glared at him and responded coldly, "I know because I will not allow you to fight Galbatorix alone. You have neither the speed nor the durability to do so. The speed and durability needed was given to Eragon as a gift from the spirits of the dragons because he is the one meant to kill Galbatorix. And if it was up to me, Murtagh, you would be dead now. Eragon just happened to be able to talk me out of killing you." Arya hissed, threatening the red rider.\

Murtagh blinked as he remembered that she was a princess, and he had killed her mother. "Forgive me, Drottningu, I was not thinking when I spoke to you. I was angry with myself but it is no excuse."

"Drottning, not Drottningu. Because of you I have had to take my mothers place." she said with venom in her voice.

Bowing his head, Murtagh again apologized.

_Little Ones, shall we fly? My wings are beginning to cramp and Arya hasn't flown in a few days. _Saphira asked trying get away from their topic of conversation before it came to blows.

"That sounds wonderful Saphira." Arya replied before jumping up into her saddle.

"Wait for me!" Eragon cried as Saphira was about to jump into the air. Arya laughed her musical laugh as Eragon jumped up behind her and Saphira jumped into the sky. Before she flew away they told Arianna and Eridor to have the rest of the day off.

Arya POV

She was glad to be in the air again. It had been a while and when she was in the air, Arya felt free. Free from her worries and free to do what she wanted. Eragon wrapped his arms tightly around her as Saphira began doing some complicated maneuvers. Arya leaned back and relaxed into Eragon's arms. Taking in the lovely sight before her, the mountains in the distance were so beautiful.

They flew for hours, Arya and Eragon resting, enjoying each others presence while Saphira practiced her maneuvers.

_Arya Drottning, Eragon Shur'tgul, Nasuada would like to see you in her tent. _The three heard Blodgharm say.

_All right, Thank you Blodgharm. We will be down in a minute. _Eragon replied sighing regretting their time in the sky was over

.

Saphira went into a steep dive and pulled up landing next to Nasuada's command tent. Arya and Eragon walked into the tent surprised to see Joed sitting next to Nasuada.

"Hello Joed. How have you been? How is Helen?" Asked Eragon

"I am good and Helen is wonderful. She is very thankful for that lump of gold you gave her. How have you and Saphira been Eragon?" the smith replied

"We are good thank you." Eragon said, truly happy to see the man before him.

"Okay, enough pleasantries. Tell Eragon what you just told me Joed." Nasuada said getting impatient.

"Of course, my lady." Jeod said, turning to Eragon "Remember when you asked me to look and see if I could find anything about the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls?" Joed asked.

"Yes, have you found something?" Eragon asked, his voice growing eager

"Yes I did. I found a bunch of little pieces of information and was able to piece together where it is and a little of what it is."

Eragon and Arya's eyes widened.

_Where is it Joed? _Saphira asked looking at him curiously.

"It is on the island of Parlim. Where exactly I do not know. But it shouldn't be to hard. Parlim is a fairly small island and searching it on dragon back will make it easier."

"Thank you Joed. This information is very helpful." Eragon replied obviously excited.

"Of course. Your welcome Eragon." Jeod replied, voice calm and cool.

How was it?... Did you like it?... Uh... Oh yeah... So the next two weeks I have camp... so updates few and far between... Then I have vacation... No updates... Sorry! But when I get back I will update right away... and It's only a week wait... then after that school starts... don't know how often I'll be able to update... depends on homework... Okay bye! Review! Please! :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is chapter… 13? Or something like that… Read Review Enjoy! :) **_

Arya POV 2 days later.

"Eragon, I really don't like leaving Murtagh alone with the Varden." Arya said after about five minutes of silent packing. It had been decided that Arya. Eragon, and Saphira would go to Parlim to find the Vault of Souls and that Murtagh, Arianna and their dragons would stay with the Varden.

"Everything will be fine. We will only be gone maybe four days at the most. Murtagh promised me that he and Thorn would behave and obey Nasuada while I'm gone. You have nothing to worry about." Eragon replied pulling Arya into a deep kiss.

Arya sighed and said, "You're right, but I still don't like it. I need to contact Dathedr before we go. I forgot to the other day. He's expecting me there in about a week. I don't think I'm going to make it." Arya walked over to her scrying mirror and intoned the spell.

"Arya Drottning…" Lord Dathedr said in surprise. "Atra esterni ono theldurin.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda. Lord Dathedr, you are expecting me in about a week correct?"

"Yes, that is what you said, Drottning." his voice questioning.

"I thought so. I will not be able to make it that soon. Something came up and I need to go on a quick mission with Eragon. It is necessary, It will probably be a little over two weeks before I will arrive." Arya responded.

"No, It will be about a week and a half. Saphira and I will fly you." Eragon said interrupting them.

"Eragon, that is not necessary. I can run."

"Iet Drottning, I agree with Eragon, it is dangerous for you to run by yourself all the way here. If it is okay with him and Saphira Bjartskular, they should accompany you here." Dathedr said. " We do not want to lose another of our royal family."

Frustrated Arya replied, "Fine. I will allow it. how fair the elves? Are the humans beginning to understand you are there to help?"

"The elves are well, we are beginning to get used to humans again but the humans still do not trust us." He replied.

"You have given them no reason not to trust." she said sounding only half convinced

"No, we have had no major problems. They just believe all the stories that they have heard."

Arya nodded "Alright. That is something that can be taken care of when I arrive. Is there anything important I need to know?"

"No, Arya Drottning."

She nodded again "Farewell, I will scry you when we return."

"Goodbye Arya Drottning."

Arya released the spell and sat down on the bed with a long sigh.

"Eragon, I don't want to leave the Varden, I don't want to be queen."

Coming and wrapping a strong arm around her small figure, he said "I know, my love. I don't want you to leave either. I will miss you. But we both know you must. Your mother wanted you to."

"Eragon, I will not be a good queen. After spending so long with the Varden I've forgotten some of the elvin politics. They are much more extensive then human or even dwarf laws. Politics play a huge roll in war. You know as well as I that I have no patience for them. They only thing I will be glad of is that even in our politics we do not contradict ourselves as the humans do, but neither do we come right out and say what they mean. I do not know how they do it, especially in the Ancient Language." She sighed and looked at Eragon, "They need a better queen."

"No, they don't Arya; they have the best queen ever. My love, you will do fine. You have never failed in anything you've done and you will not fail now, especially if you have your mind set."

"I did fail, Durza captured me and I lost Saphiras egg." She responded looking to the floor, she could feel emotion building up inside her.

"You did not fail, Arya..." he hesitated slightly "Look at me, please." He gently pushed his hand beneath her chin and pulled her head up. "Had you not lost the egg, as you put it, we would not have met and I would not have Saphira. Durza was a horrible accident and if I could I would bring him back just to kill him again for what he did to you." After kissing her forehead he got up and started packing again. When she did not follow suit he said,

"Arya you will do fine. Come let's not worry about it anymore, we need to leave soon." Arya nodded and began packing again. A few minutes later they were packed and had Saphira's saddle on her.

"I have no idea what your doing brother but be careful, you seem to attract trouble." Murtagh said walking up behind the pair.

Arya smiled and replied, " He attracts trouble like a magnet. Especially if Saphira or I is not with him."

"No I don't! And when I do I can usually get out of it by myself."

"Usually" All three replied at the same time.

"Great, my mate, my dragon, and my brother all agree that I get in a lot of trouble. I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?"

"Your cousin agrees as well." Roran said as he walked up, "and No you probably won't. So, where are you going?"

"Parlim. There is something there that could help defeat Galbatorix." Eragon replied, leaning on Saphira.

"Ah, what is it?" He asked looking curious.

"Yeah Eragon, you never did tell me what you're going to get."Murtagh said.

"No I didn't and I'm not going to. Rider secret. And before you bring up that Arya isn't a rider and that you are Murtagh, Arya is my mate and I had already told her what I knew before I knew more then the name of the objects, and though I trust you Murtagh, Arya does not and it would not be good to anger her, especially since we share a bed."

"Eragon!" Arya admonished, swatting him. "I wouldn't get angry!"

"Yes you would, you're getting angry at me because I suggest that you would get angry." Eragon replied.

"What is going on over here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving ?" Nasuada asked walking up to the group.

"Murtagh and Roran distracted us." Eragon said sounding like a child blaming his older brothers, which he was.

Arya laughed at his tone and said from a top Saphira, "We will leave as soon as Eragon gets on Saphira."

"When did you get up there Arya?" Eragon asked looking amazed, he hadn't even noticed that Arya had left his side.

"Just a moment ago." She responded looking happier then she had in a long time.

Eragon just shook his head and jumped onto Saphira behind Arya. "Goodbye Lady Nasuada. Behave for her Murtagh."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who tells you to behave? I am the older one." Murtagh responded jokingly. "I'll behave Eragon." He said after seeing the look that crossed his face.

"Good." Eragon responded as Saphira was about to flap her wings.

"Wait! Ebrithil!" Arianna called out. Eragon turned to face his student. "I didn't know you were leaving so soon. Eridor and I were practicing some maneuvers you told us to work on and Eridor perfected his backwards loop, he wanted to show Saphira." She said, sounding excited.

"Alright, show us." Eragon replied smiling down at the young girl.

She smiled back and ran to her dragons side. When she had mounted him he roared as he jumped into the air flew for a moment to gain altitude and then tucking his wings in slightly, threw his head back and twisted until he had made a full loop. It was, as she had said perfect. Saphira let out a roar of approval and said,

_Well done, Eridor. You may end up being nearly as good in the sky as I. Keep practicing though, you can always improve._

Eridor sent Saphira a wave of appreciation and happiness for her praise and responded,

_Thank you Saphira-ebrithil. I will. _

"We must go now."

_We are already getting a late start._

"Which means that,"

_We'll get back later then planned,_

"Though it shouldn't be to long,"

_As we are only a couple hours_

"Off. Goodbye. Arianna, Eridor don't forget to keep doing your lessons. Just

_Because we aren't here doesn't mean you can slack._

"Yes ebrithil. Goodbye, have a good trip." She replied as Saphira flared her wings and jumped into the air.

Eragon POV:

They had been flying all day and it would soon be time to stop for the night. They had made good time,being about half way to Aroughs. They would arrive at Parlim the next day. Joed had said that he was pretty sure the Vault of Souls was near the center of the island and that it was behind a waterfall. There were many waterfalls on Parlim. I wouldn't be to easy to find, but it was necessary to search

"Arya, I just remembered. To open the Vault of Souls I need my true name. I do not think I could figure it out..." he said trailing off at the end.

"Eragon, is it not obvious? You are Liompire Garjzla. My Righteous Light."

As she spoke his True Name he shivered and relized that she was correct.

"It has not been all that long since our talk near Eastcroft. You could not guess my name then, why can you now?"

"I don't know, I just feel that I know you better, that I understand you more. You always fight for what is right even if others are against it and you are the light in the darkness of this war."

"Still, I can not guess your true name Arya, but thank you, this trip would have been for nothing if not for you."

"Of course." she said with a smile. "We should probably rest. It is getting late and we need to get an early start tomorrow."

"You are right my love." He replied as he grabbed their bedrolls and put them over next to Saphira. As they laid down Eragon thought about what the Vault of Souls and the Rock of Kuthian might be, filling his waking dreams with possibility's.

_**Don't remember if I already told you this or not but I have camp again next week and vacation the next week meaning little to no updates. Uhm… Well I still need votes about who you want to be Saphira's mate. It's not going to be right away. But it is necessary that I know. So far I have 3 Eridor and 2 Thorn. I need more votes! Please review! :) Thanks! Yeah... Sorry I just posted one then posted this one... the other one was unedited... lol Uhm... As I said in the others authors note im sorta grounded from the computer. it'll be two mabye 4 weeks till my next update. Sorry! forgive me? i'll still know if you review or not i'll be secretly checking my email. :P**_


	14. Chapter 14

Eragon POV

"Eragon, Look!" Arya said pointing down towards a slightly glowing waterfall.

Eragon looked as Saphira veered towards the rushing water.

"Do you think that's where it is?" Eragon asked, thinking of the glowing water.

"I don't know..would you please land Saphira so we can go look?" Arya replied. It was the next day and the trio had flown over nearly half of the island. Nowhere they had looked seemed to be the location of the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of souls.

Saphira landed and Arya and Eragon jumped off of her, sending dust spiraling upwards.. They ran to the waterfall, searching for anything that could possible be the Rock of Kuthian. Eragon glanced behind the rushing water, only to see a flat stone surface. But there was also a light brown splotch, was it mud? Eragon squinted his eyes to get a better look. There was a large square stone with a door etched into it. Gold leaves were engraved into the stone, spiraling up and down the whole surface. The brown wood looked old and worn, but showed no sign of being wet. A small glowing was coming from around the frame.

"Arya, look." Eragon said, pointing to the door. He herd Arya gasp slightly when she saw the light.

_Eragon, speak your true name. If this is it, it should open. _Saphira said.

"Liompire Garjzla!"

There was a rumbling as the door slid open, revealing an immense amount of light. Eventually it dulled to reveal a pedestal with a small perfectly round red stone upon it. Eragon inched his way to the door, careful not to fall into the swirling water below. He walked over to it and hesitantly picked it up. He was suddenly bombarded with thousands of consciences, all speaking at once. Right before he blacked out he heard a familiar voice call out for the others to be quiet.

Arya POV

"Eragon!"She yelled as Eragon fell to the floor. She had been carefully following the rider, but now she ran. She cradled his head in her lap and picked up the stone he had dropped. She too felt the vast consciences but was not effected the way he had been.

_Arya? Is that you? _She heard in her mind, looking at the stone she decided the voice had to have come from it. It sounded familiar, like a long lost memory.

**Yes, it is Arya. Who is this? **The elf asked surprised, happy, and confused.

_You do not even remember your fathers voice? _He asked.

**Father? Is it really you? **She sounded like a child not believing her gift was real.

_Yes my Arya. It is._

**How? **She asked, bewildered.

_The stone you hold is the Rock of Kuthian. The boulder Eragon spoke to was the Vault of Souls. I will explain more when the Rider awakens. We were all so used to not needing to block are minds and so they all bombarded the rider when he touched the rock._

**I think he is awakening. **

"Eragon?" She said, turning her attention to the dazed rider.

"Arya, What happened?"

"There are so many consciences inside of this rock that you fell unconscious because your mind couldn't handle it. They have somewhat blocked their minds now. Eragon, my father's conscience is in it! I spoke to him. I haven't spoken to him since I was a small child." The happiness in her voice was unmistakable.

"That's wonderful my love but… how?"

_Yes, I to am curious. Is it something like the eldunari _Saphira added.

"I don't know he said he would explain when Eragon awoke..."

**Father?**

Connecting himself to all three Evander said, _Brom is a better one to explain. He understands it the best of any of us. Don't be sad Arya, We will speak again, and soon._

_Wait, did you say Brom, as in my father? _Eragon asked feeling the same emotions Arya had.

_Yes, my son, It is I. I will explain, but first you should both rest it is getting late. I will explain in the morning. _The voice of his father overwhelmed Eragon. He had so many things he wanted to ask and know.

_Sleep? How could I sleep? I want to know so much father! How are you alive in the stone? I thought only dragons could do that kind of thing._

_So many questions, same old Eragon._ Brom said with a chuckle._ I will not tell you anything as of yet. _His voice grew sterner._ Sleep, in the morning you shall have your answers._ Eragon pouted for a few minutes, trying to convince the old rider to explain. Eventually he gave up and, wrapping his arms around Arya, fell into his elven dream state.

_**Yeah, I know it's short but it's the best I can do at the moment. I hope to have the next chapter up by the weekend but that depends on how much homework I have. Yep I said homework. School started yesterday and today, on the third day of school I had homework,… In Two**__**subjects! History and English… Anyway…. Still need Saphira mate votes! So far now its Thorn 7 Eridor 6… honestly I'm more for Eridor but I am giving this choice to my readers or I should say reviewers… Please Vote if you haven't already. NO DOUBLE VOTING! It confuses me. And If there is anything you'd like to see, any ideas you'd like me to use, just leave them in a review and I'll see what I can do. But yeah Please Please Please Please Please Please Please REVIEW REVIEW! Cookies? Brownies? Cake? Anything you want I'll give it to you if you REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_I am soooo sorry for those of you who think this is an update... soooo sorry! I am not sure if I should continue this... Since the real Inheritance came out a lot of my ideas are void. I just want to know how many people think I should continue. I will reply to each person individually as to about how long until my next update. It will be at least christmas so you will have until then to review and tell me if I should continue. Thank you! And again I am so so so so sorry this isnt an update. REVIEW PLEASE! :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Allright my dear readers... this is a lot sooner then I thought it would be... I know it's probably not very long but I gotta get them to Dras Leona then to Uru'baen so the chapters in between are just fillers. If you have any questions about the rock of Kuthian or anything else please go ahead and ask. I know people won't really like this but even though Eragon and Arya are together I am still going to end it similierly to the real Inheritance. But I am going strait to a sequel type thing. I want you to tell me though if you want me to continue that in this story or begin another story? At a later time I will have yet another question for you all. I plan for the rest of this story to be from 4 to 6ish chapters unless I add my sequel to this same thing. Thank you for sticking with this and with me and I will try to update way way more often then I have been. I am sorry for such a long wait. Read, Review, Enjoy! :)**_

General POV

"Allright. You wanted me to explain so I will… as best I can. No one really understands it fully. Think of an eldunari that can hold hundreds of thousands of souls instead of just the one. The one who holds the stone has the energy and knows the experiences of all the souls inside it. It is the Rock of Kuthian. But in a way it is different then an eldunari. Instead of being stuck in it unless it is broken, we, the souls inside of it, can go back and forth between it and the void. So, in a way we can visit our loved ones who chose to go to the void." Brom began.

"How many souls are in it?" Eragon asked no longer able to quell his couriosity.

"Always the courious one aren't we Eragon? Let me think a moment, theres me, Evander, Cara…" After a few more names he stopped naming them off and began counting how many of each group there was. "There is… 600 elves, 300 of which were killed by the forsworn. 8000 elves, and 60 of the Greyfolk."

"So they're real!"

"Who?"

"The Greyfolk!"

"Yes, of course they're real."

"Wait, you said 600 riders right?"

"Yes, Eragon, what are you getting at?"

"Does Oromis happen to be one of them?" Eragon asked with unrestrained excitement.

"Yes, I believe he is. But I think he is visiting the void at the moment."

Eragon smiled widely and finally felt confident that the Varden could succeed. He had the help of 8660 people all of whom had immense strength and experience. He looked over at Arya and saw a similar smile on her face, and through their bond he could feel Saphira's happiness at the new discovery.

"Allright, you know what the Rock of Kuthian is but I am surprised you did not ask how it was made, Eragon." Brom said sounding genuinely surprised.

"I didn't even think of that, I was more worried about how it would help us. But how was it made?" He asked putting emphasis on was.

"It was made by a young woman named Kuthian. She was one of the Greyfolk, but as I said she was young. She had fallen in love but during a war the two where thrown on opposite sides. She never saw the man alive again. But near the end of the war they happened to be on the same battlefield and after the battle as the people were finding the dead and wounded, she stumbled upon his body. She was broken hearted and ran away towards the ocean. She made herself a boat and while floating on that boat came to the conclusion that she wanted a way to speak to him. She thought that maybe she could make something that would allow her to speak to him. She did some research and over time started storing her energy in a single stone. This stone. When it got to a certain point she cast a spell and thinking that there was enough energy in the stone made it so it was impossible to stop. It was a mistake. It cost her, her life. But she had left a note, a note still kept in a special room in Tialdri Hall, you should know of it Arya, that explained what the stone was and how she had done what she did, but she put a spell on that paper so that any who read it wouldn't remember it unless they had already seen the stone. At a later time a elf who had seen and used the stone decided it needed more protection. The elf's name was Cara, she is the one who made the Vault of Souls and put the spell on it that only allows one with a Righteous True Name open it. She saw that it could easily be used for evil so she sealed it away. She knew you would open it Eragon. She knew what your True Name would be. Before she made it she told the werecats of it. That is why Solobum was able to tell you about it." Brom let all the information sink in and then said, " You three should be leaving soon. You have what you came for and we can speak while on Saphira."

"Oh, yeah…" Eragon replied being shaken out of his thoughts. He and Arya climbed onto Saphira who then took to the air.

Eragon POV, 3 days later.

They group had arrived back at the Varden and after speaking to the people of the Varden went into the command tent with Nasuada.

"Eragon, did you find what you were looking for?" Nasuada asked as the flap of the tent closed.

Eragon smiled and replied, "yes, we did."

After waiting a moment to see if he would tell her what it was Nasuada asked, "Are you going to tell me what it is? Or do I not get to know?"

"Lady Nasuada… Not now please. Wait until I know more about it. Then I'll tell you what it is and how it's going to help us." Eragon replied after a moment.

"Very well. Arya, when will you be leaving the Varden?"

Sighing Arya replied, "Soon. I do not know when exactly but I guess as soon as Eragon can take me since he and Dathdr talked me into not going by myself."

Laughing silently Nasuada replied, "How did you manage that Eragon?"

"I'm really not sure… but it wasn't to easy." He replied laughingly.

Arya gave him a slight punch on the arm and said," It was only because Dathdr helped you."

Putting his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head he replied, "Whatever you say, my love."

"Since you two aren't going to tell me what you went to get and I have nothing else to tell you, you may go."

"As you wish Lady Nasuada. Goodbye." Eragon replyed walking out of the tent with Arya by his side.

"Ebrithilar!" Arianna called out from atop Eridor.

"Hello Arianna, Eridor. How have you been?"

"We've been good Ebrithilar. How did your trip go?" Arianna inquired as she hopped down from Eridor.

"It went well. How has your training been going? I trust Eridor is close to perfecting the maneuvers Saphira gave him? And you have been practicing swordsmanship, guarding your mind, and reading and writing?"

"Eridor has perfected nearly everything and I've been practicing with Murtagh everyday when he's not with Lady Nasuada. He seems to spend quite a bit of time with her."

Chuckling hartily Eragon replied "It is to be expected. Come Arianna let's go test your swordsmanship skills."

Varden: next day,

The Varden began packing up and getting ready to head to Dras Leona. It would be many days before they arrived. As the group headed out the three dragons and riders practiced both in flight and against those on the ground battle tactics. They practiced against a battalion of soldiers led by Roran who went ahead of the larger Varden group. Every day the group got up at dawn and marched nonstop until noon. Around noon they would stop for a light lunch and begin marching again until about an hour until nightfall.

After about three days of this Nasuada called Eragon and Arya to the command tent soon after they stoped for the night.

"Eragon, Arya, if you are going to leave you are going to have to do it very soon. I will need Eragon for the upcoming battle."

"Lady Nasuada, you have two more riders now. You do not need me. Not as much as before. Galbatorix is alone. There is no other rider you must fear. Allow me to accompany Arya and stay with her. I can meet you in Uru'baen."

"Eragon, you are needed just as much if not more. You can not just abandon your new students. They still have many things to learn before we get to Uru'baen."

"No Lady Nasuada. Arianna still has much to learn. Murtagh knows as much as he needs to for now. And he can if he has to teach Arianna what she needs to know. And, you Lady Nasuada, can not presume to tell me what my students need to learn. They are my students and their studies are mine and Saphira's business only."Eragon replied beginning to get frustrated.

"Enough you two. You are both correct. You Nasuada need to not make Eragon's business your own. And you Eragon, you know you can not leave Arianna's training to is not a Rider in full. Only you can give her the training she needs. Now how about this, Nasuada, is it really as important that he stay here as you keep saying?" Arya said trying to stop their argueing.

"Not exactly, Arya, no, but I would rather he be here." The leader of the Varden replied.

"Really, Lady Nasuada, it is only necessary for you to have one rider. If Murtagh stayed here and Eragon and Arianna came with me, Arianna would get the training she needs and you would still be well enough protected as you need to be. Like Eragon said there is no need to fear a rider appearing while he is gone. Is this agreeable to you both?"

"Very well Arya. It will do." Nasuada replied not sounding the happiest about the arrangement.

"As long as I am with you Arya, I am happy." Eragon said kissing the young elf.

Nasuada dismissed them and the two left to go back to their tent. They told Murtagh and Arianna about their plans. They decided that the group would leave the next day after the Varden got moving.

**_Like I said... It's not that long but It's what you're getting for now and you should be happy seeing as I said It'd be about Christmas before I would be able to update. I am quite happy with the reviews I recieved saying to continue. I would like to recieve that many reviews again. I will if you wish for me to respond to each review personally. Reviews are what keep this story going! Now... as I said at the begining of this chapter Do you want me to continue my sequal in this story or begin a new one when I finish this? Any questions, comments, or confusion just leave a review and I will respond thank you! :) Review Review Review Review Review Review! please! :) :D _**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys... Here's the chapter fresh off the press(aka my brand new iPad.) :P Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

POV: general

"Are you ready Arya?" Eragon asked as he finished packing. The group,Eragon,Arya,Arianna,Eridor,and Sapphira, hadleft 3 days previous to go to Bullridge and meet up with Arya's people, the elves. Arya would asume her mantle only afew hours after they arrived. They would be coming up on Bullridge within the next day. Arya stood with a stiff back and replied, "Yes, I believe I am." she knew he spoke of more then just leaving for the day, he spoke of her readiness to become queen. "Arianna? Are you ready?" Eragon asked after he kissed Arya softly. The young girl rolled her eyes at the display of affection and replied that she was indeed ready. The group mounted their dragons and continued on their way.

_Little ones, the tail winds are in our favor we will be arriving sooner then anticipated. If they winds continue this way we will arrive in about..._

_An hour and a half to two and a half hours!_ Eridor interrupted wanting to show that he retained what sapphira taught him.

_ Yes hatchling, you are correct._ Sapphira replied laughing deep in her belly.

pov: Eridor

Sighing in relief that he was correct he blew out a breath nearly singeing Saphira's tail with a flame that flew out of his maw.

**Oops... Sorry ebrithal... I didn't know that was going to happen...** He felt embaressed while the rest of the group looked at him surprised as it was his first flame.

Saphira flew over and nudged the younger dragon. _That is fine hatchling with one of my early flames I nearly burned my riders face... But I blame that on him... He should have known better then to get that close to my face when I had the hiccups._

**You get the hiccups ebrithal?**

_ Sometimes Eridor._

Both dragons were chuckling and chasing one another around the skies. Soon everyone was laughing and a sparing session had begun. When the chuckling ended it became a normal lesson for Eridor and Arianna. They were still new to sparing in the air with the other and had to get used to one another's movements. Sighing as he flapped higher to get above Saphira, Eridor thought on the beauty of his master, the last female dragon. It turned out that his wandering thoughts were not a good idea.

_ Eridor watch out! _ Arianna called out with her mind as Saphira rolled on her side kicking Eridor in his stomach. Eridor dropped quickly and he flapped frantically trieing to regain his balance. Saphira backed off and when he was again flying steadily asked what had distracted him.

**I'm sorry ebrithal...** Eridor said trying to think of something to tell her without telling her that he had been thinking of her in more then the way of his master.

_Just be careful eridor, if that had been a real fight you would be dead. Any half decent dragon could of taken advantage of your distraction and after kicking you as I did would have come and landed on top of you and drove you to the ground._ Saphira said in a kind voice while nudging him slightly.

**I know ebrithal. It won't happen again.** Eridor replied nudging her back.

_ Come, let us continue on our way._ Saphira said flying around and then in front of eridor. Eridor followed and the group was on their way.

_Eridor, why don't you just tell her? _

**Tell her what arianna?**

_You know exactly what I am talking about!_

**She's my master. It would be like you trying to be with ebrithal eragon! Plus, she's older then me.**

_Yeah? Would you rather her be with Thorn?_

Letting out a loud roar and accidently throwing his thoughts out to everyone he growled **NO!**

_ Eridor? Is something wrong?_ Eragon asked.

**No ebrithal. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was talking to arianna.** He replied flinching as he realized they all heard his outburst.

Raising an eyebrow eragon replied _okay eridor. Could you try not to do that though? You had us all scared something had happened for a moment._

**Sorry ebrithal, I won't do it again**.

Pov:Saphira

** I wonder what that outburst of his was about... Eragon?**

_ Yes Saphira friend of my heart and mind?_

** Do you think he might like me? Because, well to be honest... Well... I don't really want to mate with Thorn... I mean I forgive him and all and even feel sorry for him... But well... I think... I think I'm starting to like... Like,like like, like you like arya... I think I'm starting to...**

_You think your starting to love Eridor? Is that what you're trying to say?_

** ...yeah... I guess... But even if we do feel the same way we cant act on it. He's my student and I'm his master... I really hope he doesn't act on any feelings he might have...**

Pov:general

Nearly an hour passed by the time the group saw bull ridge. Soon after they landed and were greeted by lord dathdr, the other lords and ladies among others of the many elves.

" Atra esterni ono theldurin Arya Drottning, Shadeslayer, Bjartsular." Lord Dathdr said.

" Atra du evarinya ono varda Lord Dathdr." The three responded.

" Arya Drottning, is this young lady and the young dragon the newest dragon and rider?"

" Yes she is. Arianna, will you come here?" As Arianna walked around Eridor Arya introduced her and Dathdr.

" It is good to meet another rider and dragon." Dathdr said speaking to Arianna and Eridor. Turning back to Eragon and Arya he asked, "will you and your student be needing a tent Eragon Shurtgul?"

" Arianna will but... I believe I will be sharing a tent with Arya." Eragon replied looking to Arya for comfirmation.

" Yes Eragon, are we not mates?" She responded in a playful tone.

"Mates Drottning?"

"Come Dathdr, let us speak somewhere more private."

Arya replied leading the group to the command pavilion.

" Lord Dathdr, a few weeks ago, imdediatly after the battle of Fienster when I had to speak to my mother..." She paused for a moment then continued," she got angry for a moment. There was something I knew about that she didn't think I should." Arya was careful not to mention that it was the eldunari she was talking about. " I guess eragon was passing my tent he entered and cooled my mothers anger. After we finished speaking to her I asked eragon to stay. Soon I found myself telling him that I loved him. Dathdr please do not interrupt." She said as he was about to interrupt. "He told me he loved me and asked if I would be his mate. I said yes. I had this conversation. With my mother. That is why she disowned me. She did not approve. Let us not dwell on this though".

_**I just got an iPad! I'm continuing this in the notes section. :P Anyway as you can see, most likely, I have made my decision about Saphira's mate. I know some of you will be angry but it is what I was leaning towards the whole time. To be honest I can't see Saphira and Thorn together... Okay quick question... Or two quick questions... One the same as last time, make a sequel here or a whole new story? The other... I want to make this ending as close to the REAL Inheritance's ending as possible... To do that... Arya needs a dragon... Or I can ignore that part... It is your choice. If I do not ignore that part I will most likely have them find out about what Pailoni has as the 'real' vault of souls through my rock of Kuthian. Arya will then find a lighter green egg then eridor that will hatch for her and she will name Firnen. You will have the choice of Saphira dumping eridor for Firnen or her staying with eridor. Or... I can** __**ignore Arya becoming a rider and you will have the choice of arianna and eridor going with Saphira and Erafon or staying in Algaesia. But that choice (Arianna/Eridor going with Saphira/Eragon or Saphira dumping or not dumping eridor for Firnen ) will come later. Just tell me if you want Arya to be a rider or not. Completly up to my reviewers. :) Please Review! :) It will make me very happy and I might let you play with my new IPad :P. Yep I'm obbsessed with my IPad :P bye now! :D**_


	18. Note

So very soon I'm going to start this story again. I've had a couple review which have made me rethink my earlier decision to discontinue it. I'm sorry to everyone who thinks this is a chapter. It's not. But the next chapter should be up today since I'm taking a sick day off school. I'm also going to, maybe even today, start a phanfic (phantom of the opera fanfic) for anyone who might be interested. I have most of chapter 1 done for that story. It has an OC. I know someone said they'd like to see me write a story with an OC. So today sometime...


End file.
